HERBIVOR FOLLOWER
by Shinkerbell
Summary: "Apa urusanmu? Anakmu bukan?" gertak Sakura/"Hnn, baiklah. Lalu susu buat anak ini gimana? Masa kau mau menyusui dia? Dadamu kan kecil, pasti rasanya tidak enak"/ SPECIAL FOR Uchiharuno sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Herbivor Follower © Shiho Kazuki UK

**Terinspirasi dari: Boys before flowers © Yoko Kamio**

Alternate Universe – Agak OOC

NON YAOI

Sasuke uchiha, seorang pemuda miskin yang harus bekerja mati-matian demi keluarga. Kakaknya, Itachi Incest yang super authis sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan. Emaknya Sasuke, Tukang jahit pinggiran yang cerewet dan norak abiezz. Om Fugaku yang Cuma punya usaha binatu tradisional a.k.a buruh cuci tipe suami yang mudah menyerah dan KO kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Mikoto yang *dibekep*

Sasuke saban hari kerja nganterin cucian kotor (?) ke para pelanggan Long-Dri-nya. Tak jarang ia mendapat perlakuan tidak "senonoh" dari tante-tante, gadis-gadis maupun perjaka banci yang lewat, seperti cubitan, pelukan, bahkan ciuman "panas" di pipinya yang manis. Padahal usianya baru 7 tahun!!!.

Suatu malam, sehabis pulang mengantar pakaian. Terjadilah sebuah peristiwa yang menjadi titik awal perubahan dalam hidup si cowok ayam. " Help, help, help, tolongin eyke duongg!!" teriakan yang terdengar nakal nan menyayat hati –author lebay deh- seorang berambut pirang di ujung gang Haji Hidan, mengetuk pintu hati sasuke yang sedang asyik mendorong gerobak pakaian khusus Long-Dri yang pinggirnya ditulisi pake cat bekas warna merah darah menggunakan huruf Comic sans oMeS ukuran 72 hasil karya Itachi bin Uchiha. Sasuke celingak-celinguk gaje, dilihatnya seorang bocah berkumis tipis lagi jongkok samping comberan bersimbah airmata sambil tetep eksis tereak-tereak persis orang stress. "Kenapa de?" Tanya sasuke sopan

**Out from story**

_inner saskey: "cih, kenapa gue mesti ngomong bae-bae sama si dobe?"_

_Author: "Salahkan scenario, jangan saia!" _

_Saskey: -nyiapin jurus chidori abon-_

_Author: -ambil jurus shunshin no jutsu Minato-_

**Back to story**

"to.. to.. tolongin Pakkun" ucapnya terbata-bata, tangannya nunjuk comberan alias got yang memiliki ukuran PXL 5 X 5=25 meter yang baunya harum semerbak muntah orokchimaru. Si bocah menjawab dengan memasang wajah melas, semelas-melasnya melas. Tanpa banyak kata, sasuke sudah terjun ke dalam comberan busuk nan nista itu, karena terdorong oleh naruto yang memang mendorongnya ampe jatuh tengkurep depan kucing angora yang biasa dipanggil pakkun oleh si bocah pendiam tapi setan yang diketahui bernama namikaze naruto. Karena sudah terlanjur BASAH, dengan amat sangat terpaksa ia menolong kucing sialan yang juga dengan laknatnya mencoreng moreng pipinya yang ayu _–halah-._

Ternyata, bocah yang saskey tolong adalah NARUTO. Putra pemilik PT MINAKUSHITO yang terkenal sebagai pabrik pencetak batu-bata ter-elit di Konoha. Ia anak yang pendiam, lemah dan gak punya semangat. Pertemuannya dengan sasuke, membuatnya berubah jungkir balik jadi bocah berisik yang hiperaktif. Demi membalas budi baik sasuke, Om minato menyekolahkannya bersama naruto di SD Shin Wuah yang super mahal and berisi anak-anak tajir yang GAK jenius. Berkat itulah, Sasuke dikenal dikalangan cewek-cewek jablay yang emang pada nepsong ngeliat ketampanan cowok berambut raven ini. Persahabatan si rambut ayam dan si kepala duren semakin erat, hal itu ditandai dengan terbentuknya gank mereka yang dinamai HERBIVOR. _–coba tebak, apa artinya hayo? XDXD-_ Anggotanya, Sai si playboy cap kadal dan Kiba si "penggila anjing" (rumahnya sering jadi persinggahan perdagangan anjing illegal, sehingga kiba sering terkena rabies yang mengakibatkan ia benar-benar menjadi "gila anjing")

Tak banyak yang tahu tentang status social sasuke yang boleh dibilang paling kere diantara mereka berempat. Ia tak pernah menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya, ia pun tak pernah mengelak dari kenyataan kalau dia hanya disekolahkan di sekolah orang elit. Tapi tetap saja, orang-orang menganggap dia anak orang kaya (sasuke: "tampang gue emang mendukung sih…" author: ngangguk-ngangguk)

Tiap hari sabtu, Naruto, Sai, kiba, dan sasuke suka latihan shuriken, basket, clayshot, berkuda atau ngangon sambil main catur (?) di gymnasium pribadi milik Sai yang emang lebih tajir dari Naruto. Tentunya latihan mereka selalu diiringi teriakan jijay (bagi sasuke) penggemar berat Herbivor yang rajin mengikuti agenda kegiatan mereka kemanapun itu. Herbivor yang kian tersohor sebagai gank cowok keren, membuat mereka ditawari berbagai job menjadi model maupun bintang iklan. Dari iklan sabun cuci ampe parfum cap "KAMPAK" produksi Jiraiya Joice pernah mereka jalani. Perlahan sasuke mulai menabung hingga akhirnya ia mendapat fasilitas rumah mewah di komplek perumahan Pondok Jengkol, hadiah dari Orochi Management Artist (OMA) yang mengontraknya jadi artis sinetron _**Cinta Fikri.**_

Ketika usianya menginjak 14 tahun, Sasuke si miskin telah berubah menjadi pemuda yang benar-benar kaya dari hasil main sana, main sini sama main serong (?). Mikoto seneng banget, sejak berubah jadi kaum **jet set, **tiap hari kerjanya Cuma shopping and shopping in the Mall of Konoha. Ditambah lagi dengan fugaku yang akhirnya berhasil membuat jaringan usaha Long-DRE di seantero Negara Hi. Mikoto juga gak mau kalah dari fugaku, dia ikut-ikutan bikin butik yang ternyata laku di pasar Tanah Abang(?) yang menjadikan namanya melambung ampe negeri Uncle sam. Penyakit authis itachi menghilang tanpa sebab yang jelas sejak mereka pindah ke rumah baru keluarga uchiha yang gak kalah ngejreng dari istana queen Elisabeth. Dewi fortuna tak hentinya mengalir pada keluarga ini, tak lama setelah meresmikan cabang butik Uchiha mikoto yang ke-10 di Kumogakure… Om Minato dan tante kushina mengalami kecelakaan pesawat yang menyebabkan keduanya dinyatakan TIADA. Akibatnya naruto berubah kembali menjadi anak yang tak banyak cingcong karena kematian mereka yang terlalu cepat. Berdasarkan isi surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan Minato:

"_**Saya namikaze minato dengan ini menyatakan secara sadar gak sadar, tanpa tekanan batin cinta dan dalam keadaan sehat gak pake walafiat. Menyatakan bahwa 60% harta kekayaan saya, saya serahkan kepada sweety honey buddyku tersayang Naruto Namikaze bin Kyuubi, sedangkan 40% sisanya saya berikan kepada sahabat tercinta saya, Fugaku Uchiha beserta keluarga. Sekian saja surat ini, kurang dan lebihnya saya ucapkan terima kasih"**_

_**Salam hangat buat Naru-Chan, maafin papih and mamih ya nak ^o^!!!**_

Mendapat rejeki durian runtuh dari keluarga namikaze, kekayaan keluarga uchiha semakin menumpuk. Bahkan mengalahkan harta kekayaan Said an kiba. Naruto memilih untuk pindah ke rumah warisan eyang sarutobi yang bergaya classic Japanese. Ia membiarkan perusahaannya dikelola itachi. Cowok bermata biru cerah ini hanya tinggal santai terima laporan keuangan bulanan dari itachi serta kiriman uang 25% dari laba perusahaannya .Sisanya ia berikan pada fugaku dan itachi sebagai timbal balik. Bagi naruto, itu semua lebih dari cukup. Maka jadilah keluarga uchiha yang mulanya hidup dalam garis kemiskinan menjadi orang terkaya di konohagakure. Bahkan sekolah shin wuah kini telah resmi menjadi milik mereka di ulang tahun sasuke yang ke-17.

**TSUZUKU**

Agak beda kan?

BELUM PADA INTI PERMASALAHAN

RNR???


	2. Chapter 2

Balesan review:

**To Flamer:** –cuekin dia aja-

_**Senpai Awan hitam, Azuka kanahara, **__**Uchiharuno Sasusaku, Sasusaku**__**forever, hehe, Dhitta, Evey Charen , badboy sheva, mikagami shiho,**__**ginanonano3, Arishima Ryuu-chan**_:

"terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya. Arti dari herbivor akan segera terjawab seiring berjalannya fict ini. Herbivor follower memang plesetan dari Boys before flower. XDXDXXXXX

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Boys Before Flower**** © Yoko Kamio**

**Herbivor follower © Shiho Kazuki U.K **

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

**Rada OOC**

"Sayang, ayo bangun!!. Buka pintunya nak…!!!!! Kita dapat rejeki nomplok loh!!! "

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang emang pada dasarnya "kebluk" itu akhirnya terbangun sambil uring-uringan pada ibunya yang terus menerus berteriak membangunkannya dari jam 2 subuh sampai fajar menyingsing di ufuk barat (?). Ia pun membukakan pintu kamarnya yang hampir hancur karena 'ketukan' super ibunya.

"Ada apa sih bu, ganggu tidurku saja… Kalau ibu menang judi, gapapa deh. Uangnya buat ibu aja semuanya. Aku gak peduli…"

Ibu si gadis yang diketahui berambut pirang panjang diiket dua dan berdada besar itu *you know who* langsung masang muka sumringah di depan anaknya yang bernama Sakura. Dia nyengir-nyengir gaje kayak kuda mau dikawinin. Sakura sweatdrop ngeliat kelakuan ibunya yang boleh dibilang "aneh".

"Hei, lihat deh, lihat deh… pas ibu buka sabun cuci merk _**So What**_, ibu dapet kupon hadiah Beasiswa di SMA Shin Wuah yang elit dan termahal di negara kita!!"

"So, what mom? masa ibu mau sekolah di SMA lagi sih? Sadar umur dong…."

Sekarang Tsunade yang sweatdrop. _'bodoh amat sih gue punya anak?"_ inner Tsunade.

"Mana mungkinlah!, ini tuh buat kamu saku-chan!. Kamu yang harus sekolah disana,

tinggalkan sekolah lamamu yang dekil, bau dan gak mutu itu. Kamu sekolah di SMA Shin Wuah saja, bareng anak-anak kolorberat (?)"

Tsunade memperhalus ucapannya agar anak gadisnya yang keras kepala itu mau menuruti keinginannya.

"T-I-D-A-K!!"

Jawabnya tegas, lugas dan terpercaya.

"Kenapa tidak?, sekolah di SMA Shin wuah kan lebih menyenangkan daripada SMA ShaWah-mu yang kepala sekolahnya mesum itu? *reader pasti tahu kan siapa?*

"Tidak MAU, Pokoknya aku tidak mau!!!. Aku sudah betah di SMA ShaWah. Selain karena lokasinya dekat dengan tempat kerja sambilanku di kebon Bang Tobi, disana aku punya banyak teman-teman yang senasib denganku"

"Tapi ibu juga tidak mau tahu!, ini demi masa depanmu Haruno SAKURA!. Jarang-jarang loh ada yang dapat kupon sabun cuci berhadiah beasiswa sekolah di SMA Shin Wuah. Uchiha confrontation cuma menempelkannya setahun sekali dibalik label kemasan _**So What**_ produksi mereka, dan rata-rata pemenangnya adalah orang-orang kelas menengah ke atas. Ibu mendapat sabun cuci _**So What**_ ini pun dari seorang pemuda mabok keriputan yang ibu tolong tadi malem pas maen judi di rumah bordirnya RT Kakuzu (?)".

Tiga hari kemudian, Janda beranak dua itu akhirnya berhasil menyeret putri semata wayangnya yang emosian ke depan pintu gerbang sekolah impian generasi muda Konoha. Tentunya dengan perjuangan yang tidak 'mudah'.

Sebelumnya, ia harus menceramahi anaknya dengan berbagai alasan selama dua hari dua malam, sampai-sampai ia membawa Sakura untuk diceramahi oleh Haji Hidan agar dia mau sekolah di SMA Shin Wuah.

Alhasil, karena Sakura sudah tidak tahan mendengar kata-kata Tsunade dan petuah-petuah Haji Hidan yang menyesatkan. Ia pun memasrahkan diri untuk dibawa ke sekolah yang menurutnya merepotkan dan akan menjadi awal neraka dalam hidupnya. –author: evil laugh- *dikemplang sakura*

"Lihatlah, kalau memakai seragam sekolah ini kan kamu tampak lebih cantik dan berkelas"

Ucap Tsunade bangga, sambil memotret-motret Sakura dari berbagai sudut pandang dengan kamera peninggalan Mbah Hashirama yang jadul abiez. Sementara, murid-murid SMA Shin Wuah yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka sibuk berbisik-bisik ria sembari memandang seorang wanita pirang tidak tahu malu yang berpakaian aneh dan gadis berambut merah jambu berjidat lebar.

"Sudahlah bu, aku malu kalau dari tadi ibu terus memotretku seperti itu. Bukankah Ibu harus segera mengantarkan Konohamaru ke sekolah?"

Sakura melirik Konohamaru yang merengut, berguling-guling, meronta-ronta, menarik-narik baju ibunya yang lupa dengan nasib anak bungsunya sendiri yang juga harus mengenyam pendidikan dan kini dia hampir kesiangan.

"Ohohoho, maaf ya sayang.. ibu sampai lupa kalau kamu juga harus sekolah"

Wanita paruh baya yang masih tetap cantik itu mengelus-elus rambut Konohamaru untuk meredam death glare si bocah yang ditujukan padanya.

"Nampaknya Konohamaru sudah tidak sabar, ibu pergi dulu ya… hati-hati… jaga sikapmu di sekolah. Jangan lupa, berikan kupon aslinya pada wali kelasmu"

"Iya, aku mengerti…"

Dengan langkah malas ia memasuki gerbang sekolah, sebenarnya ada satu alasan kuat yang membuat dirinya mau menginjakkan kaki disini. Yaitu kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa siswa yang dapat meraih perfect score saat ulangan, akan mendapat hadiah uang saku senilai 5.000.000¥. Jika dihitung-hitung, uang tersebut setara dengan hasil jerih payahnya bekerja 10 tahun di kebon Bang Tobi sebagai penjual 'rumput liar' –bahasa kasarnya sih, pakan ternak- *ditendang sakura*

Begitu masuk ke dalam dan melihat ke halaman belakang, Sakura dibuat terpesona dengan pemandangan gedung-gedung berarsitektur kuno, khas yunani. Taman-taman bunga yang indah, serta kolam air mancur yang dihiasi patung seorang kakek tua nan gagah yang lagi pipis (?), konon dialah pendiri sekolah Shin Wuah. _**Sarutobi Caesar Namikaze**_. Air kolamnya pun sangat jernih, Sakura jadi terangsang untuk meminumnya. Baru saja ia minum seteguk, air kolam tersebut mendadak bermandikan busa. Sakura jadi mual, ia benar-benar ingin muntah. Karena tak tahu toilet dimana, maka dengan sangat terpaksa ia muntah di kolam air mancur.

"HOEEKKK."

"Hoekkkk"

"_Hei, maaf..."_

"Hooekkk"

"_Maaf nona...."_

Sakura merasa ada yang berusaha berkomunikasi dengannya, tapi sekelilingnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

_Sakura's POV__ "Jangan-jangan, kolam ini ada penunggunya???!" _

Ia gemetaran tak sanggup bergerak, apabila sudah berkaitan hal-hal berbau mistis.

"Ma, ma, maaf tuan penunggu kolam, ... aku tidak bermaksud mengotori kolammu"

Sakura berusaha membungkuk-bungkukan badannya yang agak merinding untuk meminta ampunan 'si penghuni kolam'.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih, memangnya aku ini hantu?"

Tiba-tiba seekor beruk berambut kuning menyembul dari dasar kolam bertelanjang dada, membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati dan kehilangan kesadarannya

–pingsan kalee-

**Setengah jam kemudian,....**

Duk, duk, duk,

Brak, brik, bruk

dor, dor, dor,

Jduk, jdak, jduk, jduk

Suara ribut dan berisik di atas membuat Sakura tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Dimana aku.,, apa aku sudah berada di surga?"

Ketika menengok ke kiri, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang rasanya ia kenal, mengenakan blazer putih ,kemeja putih, celana putih bak malaikat mengukir sesuatu di sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan:

**R.I.P**

**SAKURA **

**28 MARET ****9999**

Sakura's POV _WTF??Jadi aku benar-benar sudah mati??_

Kesadaran nona Haruno kembali 100% saat menyadari namanya tengah diukir indah oleh pemuda bodoh bin baka.

Ia beranjak bangun menghampiri cowok rambut duren misterius, kemudian bertanya

"Sampurasun **1)** Tuan, sebenarnya ini dimana?"

"Hwaaaaa.....!! o_O" Tuan rambut kuning langsung terjengkang kaget.

Sakura cengok ngeliatnya.

"OoooMayaGoat!!, ternyata kamu masih hidup toh. Kupikir dah koit?" ucapnya polos dan tanpa dosa.

"Berarti ini masih di dunia ya?, padahal aku dah seneng, kukira aku sudah diterima di surga".

Tuan blonde Jawsdrop.

"Mana mungkin Surga ada di belakang sekolah, lihatlah sekelilingmu kan cuma membawamu 10 meter dari air mancur!"

Tuan blonde nunjuk air mancur nista yang membuatnya repot bersama gadis bermata zamrud ini.

"OooHhh..." Sakura manggut-manggut kecil. Tetapi begitu pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah objek, pikiran cengoknya be 100% again (baca: be handred persen)

"Tapi apa maksudmu menulis namaku di papan kayu mirip nisan kuburan itu? Kau mau menguburku hidup-hidup ya?!!" Aura kemarahan terpancar dari mata Sakura, seolah siap menelan tuan blonde kotak-kotak (?).

"IYA"

Lagi-lagi, jawaban polos keluar dari mulut bocah lugu keturunan terakhir keluarga Namikaze.

"UAPAAAAA?"

Sakura Shock mendengar pernyataan bodoh si kumis kucing.

"Bercanda kok,.. dengarkan dulu penjelasanku,.. tadinya kukira kau sudah mati gara-gara muntah-muntah di kolam air mancur yang sedang kubersihkan, sebelumnya aku sudah mau memperingatkanmu agar tidak seenaknya mengotori kolam dengan muntahanmu yang bau bangkai tikus. Tapi kamu keburu tergeletak seperti orang mati di depan mataku. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk membaringkanmu di tempat yang agak teduh, agar kau segera bangun. Karena gak ada kerjaan, sambil nunggu kamu sadar, aku berinisiatif membuat papan nisan untuk beberapa pohon Sakura peliharaanku yang mati diseberang pagar sana "

Sakura jadi salah tingkah, wajahnya merah semerah tomat busuk, menahan malu akibat salah paham.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak tuan blonde. Aku minta maaf atas kesalahpahaman ini!"

Sakura membungkukan badan berkali-kali tanda permintaan maafnya.

"Tak apa... mmm, rasanya aku baru melihatmu disini. Apa kamu murid baru?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa kalau aku murid baru?"

"Pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak 20 menit yang lalu"

**1**** detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, **

_Hening t__idak ada reaksii_

**4, 5, 6, 7....**

---

-------

-----------=_=

"KYAAAA, gawat aku TERLAMBAT!!!!. Bagaimaana ini"

Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan tuan blonde.

"Tunggu, Jangan pergi!" Teriak tuan blonde.

Tapi cewek pinky itu tampak tidak mendengarkannya.

"Ya sudahlah..."

Gumam Naruto, ia pun memasukan kembali secarik kertas berlambang kipas kedalam saku blazernya.

"**Gedung Z****, lantai 31 kelas XI VIP Anggrek no. 13"**

Sakura membaca berulangkali letak kelasnya yang tercantum pada kertas keterangan yang ia dapat dari sekretariat uchiha confrontation kemarin, suasana koridor yang ia lewati begitu hening layaknya kuburan. Sudah 15 menit ia berkeliling, namun tak jua menemukan letak kelasnya.

_Sakura's POV "__ jadi illfeel nih?, mana alamat kelasnya kayak nomor kamar rumah_ _sakit?_

'BRUK'

"Aduh... kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong..."

Sakura jatuh terduduk di lantai gara-gara menabrak 'seseorang', ia meringis sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit.

Ketika mata emerald bertemu raven....

"KAU!??!"

Ucap mereka berbarengan, diiringi musik ala telenovela.

**TSUZUKU**

**Ahahaha, akhirnya jadi juga chapter 2 dalam waktu 2 hari 2 malam 2 jam 2 menit 2 detik XDXP.**

**Enta****h kenapa mood saia untuk mengetik lanjutan cerita ini datang secara tiba-tiba XPXD.**

**READERS: ****gak nanya!!! *sorakin author rame-rame***

**REVIEW??**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Herbivor follower © Shiho Kazuki**** a.k.a Shiho Kazunari a.k.a Bukan Shiho Miyano**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

**Rada OOC****, Gejeness**

_Maaf ya, cara menulis saya memang terkesan sangat buru-buru ^^ (karena udah dari sananya)_

_Tapi saya akan terus berusaha memperbaiki kekurangan saya._

**Sankyuu…**

Aurelia uchiha, ryena_yamato, hikari 'sakura' sakuragi, Mila mitsuhiko, Luthmelody, Shirayuki amane (nona biru tua), beby-chan dan Haruchi nigiyama.

**Happy Reading**

"KAU!"

Ucap mereka berbarengan, diiringi musik ala telenovela

Melihat wajah pemuda berambut ayam cemani yang takkan ia lupakan seumur jagung, Sakura langsung teringat apa yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka berdua tempo doeloe.

**Flashback **

Dahulu kala, terdapatlah dua orang bocah malang, laki-laki dan perempuan, yang dipertemukan oleh hujan di tepi kubangan lumpur Lapindo (?). Bocah laki-laki itu berusia sekitar 7 tahun-an dan bermarga uchiha. Si gadis kecil berambut soft pink nan imut bak marmut. Mereka berdua tampak tergesa-gesa di tengah derasnya hujan. Si gadis kecil sedang membawa sekarung besar rumput hijau daun hingga menutupi wajah manisnya –cieee-.

Sedangkan si bocah laki-laki yang memiliki nama Sasuke, sedang ngebut mendorong gerobak sampah -ng, ralat- gerobak pakaian laundry yang mengangkut baju, celana, jaket, CD ampe DVD bajakan (?) yang telah dicuci bersih oleh bokapnya dari arah berlawanan. Ia ngebut pastinya karena tidak mau pakaian-pakain yang dibawanya kotor lagi.

Dalam slow motion, Sasuke tampak mendorong gerobak dengan kecepatan seperti cheetah dikejar ayam. Sampai-sampai ia tidak konsentrasi melihat depan belakang, samping kiri kanan, atas dan bawahan kakinya.

So, bisa kita bayangkan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah "BRUK, BRAK, EMBEK, MOOO, KAING, MIAW, GUKGUK, PRANG, CTARRR, AUU…."

Mendengar jerit dering SMS handphone khusus orderan laundry miliknya barusan, membuat Sasuke harus mengerem mendadak di tengah guyuran hujan. Si gadis pembawa karung rumput yang tak bisa memandang ke depan karena terhalang benda berwarna putih dekil yang berukuran lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya itu pun, dengan indah menabrak gerobak sampah –ralat lagi- gerobak pakaian sasuke. Yang menyebabkan tumpahnya sang rumput yang telah tercampur air dan sedikit tanah di atas pakaian para pelanggan yang telah disucikan ayahnya tercinta.

*Fugaku yang lagi nyuci di rumah, langsung bersin-bersin*

"WAAAAAAAAA, Apa yang kau perbuat gadis ceroboh!"  
teriak Sasuke panik gak ketulungan. Buru-buru ia singkirkan rumput-rumput nista yang menutupi baju pelanggannya ke arah kubangan lumpur lapindo XD.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa, dasar bocah nakal idiot!. Salahmu sendiri, kenapa memarkir mobil-mobilanmu (?) sembarangan di tengah jalan!"

"Apa kau bilang?, hei jangan menghina ya. Ini bukan mobil-mobilan, tapi GEROBAK loh!"

Ungkap sasuke tegas seperti seorang salesman.

Sakura sweatdrop

"Aku tidak peduli itu mobil-mobilan atau apa,.. tapi, jangan hambur-hamburkan rumput hasil kerja kerasku seperti itu bodoh. Pokoknya kau harus ganti rugi!"

" ganti rugi?, yang harusnya merugi itu aku, karena rumputmu yang kotor ini, pakaian-pakaian yang kubawa jadi kotor lagi!" Sasuke menunjukkan bukti pakaiannya yang dikemas rapi dalam plastik bening sedikit kotor terkena noda rumput bertanah.

"aku juga rugi tahu, gara-gara kau aku kehilangan rumput special yang berharga untuk dijual ke bang Tobi" Mata sakura mulai berkaca-kaca meratapi rumput yang telah tamat riwayatnya itu.

"Itu kan cuma rumput, kau bisa cari lagi lain kali di belakang rumahku. Banyak kok.."

Ucap sasuke santai

"Kau tidak mengerti arti rumput itu bagiku…!" Sakura membentak sasuke

"Emang gak ngerti…"

_Sungguh jujur sekali bocah uchiha ini_

"Sudah ah, aku sibuk. Huh, gara-gara kau aku harus kembali ke rumah dan mencuci ulang pakaian-pakaian ini. Parahnya, aku pasti dimarahi ibuku.."

Dalam hitungan sekon, Sasuke ngibrit, putar balik ke belakang. Secepat kilat ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Kemudian lenyap ditelan hujan dan asap pembakaran sampah yang sedang dibakar oleh seorang kakek peyot yang kita kenal sebagai RT Kakuzu. Sakura cuma bisa cengok dengan mulut terbuka lebar, hampir aja tuh asap ikut masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"AWAS KAU BOCAH NAKAL IDIOT, aku tidak akan melupakan peristiwa ini!"

**Comeback again to future..**

Kekesalan Sakura tiba-tiba meledak.

"Owaa, dasar ayam sialan! Kenapa aku bertemu lagi denganmu?"

"Mana kutahu, kau sendiri kenapa ada disini mata ijo!" –digaplokin Sakura & Kakuzu FC-

"Aku sekolah di tempat ini idiot?" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sai yang ada disebelahnya, mata onyxnya memberi Sai isyarat untuk bicara mewakilinya. (bilang aja males ngomong sas =_=) _- dichidori -_

"Dia juga sekolah disini, pinku hairu…" Jawab Sai mewakili Sasuke.

"Aku kan tidak tanya padamu mayat hidup!"

Dahi Sai berkedut membentuk tiga buah segitiga siku-siku, senyum kecut terpampang di wajahnya yang menahan esmoni..

"Baru kali ini aku menemukan, gadis cantik bermulut kasar sepertimu nona…"

"Bermulut kasar katamu?" Sakura memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Sai.

Sai pundung seketika di pojok WC.

"Cukup, berurusan denganmu akan membuatku sial. Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke kelasmu. Gadis ceroboh.."

Kata Sasuke, memotong kue ulang tahun yang telah disediakan di meja (?).

"Punya hak apa kau menyuruhku pergi?, mesin penghancur!. Urusan kita yang dulu belum selesai"

Sakura berkata ampe muncrat.

"ssssttt, kalian ini berisik sekali…"

Seekor beruk kuning menyela pertengkaran mereka. Ia muncul dari belakang sasuke membawa piñata (?)

"Eh, tuan blonde?."

Wajah sakura blushing melihat naruto yang datang dengan tampang cool-i

"wah-wah, lagi-lagi cewek pink ini, apa yang kau lakukan dengannya sas?".

Naruto menepuk punggung sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh hingga sasuke tersungkur.

""BAH, apa-apaan sih Dobe!. Tak bisakah kau berhenti menepukku hingga tersungkur tiap kali kita bertemu?"

Ucap Sasuke murka. Ia dibantu Sai yang pundungnya sudah reda untuk berdiri kembali.

"Soalnya aku senang melihat ekspresimu saat terjatuh, semenjak kau menolong Pakkun. Hehehe"

Si kepala duren mengangkat dua jarinya tanda 'peace' dan nyengir lebar.

Sasuke cuma bisa menggerutu dalam hati. "Bocah bedebah". Rutuknya kesal.

"Bwahahahahaa, rasakan!. Pasti sakit…"

Sakura tertawa puas, Sasuke cemberut, Sai ngupil, sedangkan Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura dan teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, kamu nona yang pingsan di air mancur tadi kan?" tanya naruto sambil asyik merogoh saku celana kolornya.

_di chapter sebelumnya, harusnya naruto memindahkan 'barang itu' dari saku blazer ke celana_ _kolor, karena blazernya ternyata terkontaminasi bird poof XD._

Sasuke dan Sai jijik ngeliat perbuatan teman baik mereka tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura langsung mimisan.

"Nih punyamu, benda ini terjatuh saat aku merebahkanmu di bawah pohon. Aku lupa mengembalikannya"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang secarik kertas lusuh yang sudah jamuran.

Sakura meraih kertas tersebut menggunakan kelingking dan jempol karena merasa kertas itu jadi lebih menjijikan sebelum jatuh ke tangan tuan Blonde.

"Te, terima kasih. Ano, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama kakak?"

Tanya sakura malu-malu tapi mau.

"Aku.."

**To Be Continue…**

Gomen, sedikit banget updatenya. Soalnya cerita selanjutnya ada di folder lain *lupa dimana nyimpennya* Tapi saya usahakan secepatnya lagi di update….

**REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Herbivor follower © Shiho Kazuki**** a.k.a Bukan Shiho Miyano**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

**Rada OOC****, Gejeness, Garing, Jayus may be, basi.**

**Only 992 Ms. WORD**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh suara teriakan anjing rabies –digebukin Kiba FC-

_Author babak belur dari kemarin digebukin sama Sakura dan Kakuzu FC sekarang ditambah oleh Kiba FC. T^T_

Sehingga merusak suasana meriah diantara mereka berempat.

"Hoi Sas, Sai, Nar!. Nyok kita berangkat, bentar lagi kan kita mesti ngejemput Hinata di Bandara Narita."

Kiba melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari jarak 20 meter kayak orang dadah-dadahan mau ditinggal pergi jauh ke pasar loak (?).

Mendengar si Kiba menyebut-nyebut nama H-I-N-A-T-A. Naruto bereaksi,

"Akh, Hinata!. Aku hampir lupa, hari ini dia kan pulang dari kampung sebelah…"

Berdasarkan nada suaranya, Naruto senang bukan main. Dia antusias berlari menuju Kiba yang telah siap mendekapnya mesra di ujung lorong sana.

"Loh, kok si Hinata pulang dari kampung sebelah ampe dijemput segala di Bandara?. Padahal cukup jalan kaki aja nyampe".

Tanya Sai dengan Oon-nya.

"Maksud si Dobe tuh, kampung sebelahnya kota Munchen alias Landen"

Jawab sasuke ngasal.

"Dasar anak bodoh, yang kau maksud itu mungkin London. Bukan Landen!"'

Sela Sakura, ikut-ikutan menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Aku kan tidak tanya padamu pink"

Kata Sai datar, membalas pernyataan Sakura di chapter kemarin yang membuatnya pundung di pojok kakus.

GRRR, Sekarang aura kekesalan yang menyelimuti Sakura yang jago menyiangi rumput di kebon binatang.

"Lagipula London kan pengucapannya memang Landen, bukan London"

Balas Sasuke dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Hingga Sakura semakin terpojok oleh kedua kambing jantan ini.

"Hei Sasuke, lebih baik kita segera berangkat. Tampaknya percuma saja bicara dengan dia"

Kata Sai menarik tangan Sasuke dengan lemah lembut seperti seorang gadis pada kekasihnya.

"Sebentar, aku ingin mengucapkan barang sepatah patah patahnya kata dulu pada nona pinky"

Sasuke melepas pegangan tangan Sai di lengan kanannya. Kemudian berbalik menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri tegap di belakangnya.

"Apa?, mau mengajakku berantem disini heh?"

Tanya Sakura galak

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu. Kau pasti akan menerima balasan karena telah menertawakan dan menghina para pangeran ganteng _-Hoeeek-_ HERBIVOR"

Seringai licik sasuke diiringi sound nenek sihir yang tertawa cekikikan.

"Coba saja kalau berani, memangnya aku takut padamu bocah nakal! Weee.."

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai bukti ia telah menantang uchiha bungsu.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mencari kelasmu, gadis pemenang undian kupon sabun…."

Si rambut ayam berkata sambil tetep stay cool balik berjalan lurus ke depan ampe nabrak pagar halaman XD.

Sakura melongo. Ia heran, kenapa cowok nakal itu tahu kalau dia menang undian sabun cuci?. Parahnya, ia belum tahu namanya. Khususnya yang paling membuat Sakura penasaran adalah nama kakak berambut pirang yang telah menjadi malaikat penolongnya.

**Inner Sakura**

"_Ngg, tunggu dulu. Bukankah si bocah nakal itu tadi mengucapkan sebuah nama aneh ? kalau tidak salah Her, her , her apa ya?. Hermes, Herem, Herbia, Hertz, Heroin, Herry, Hebi.. Ah ya, HERBIVOR!Herbivor? Apa itu?"_

Setelah berputar-putar selama satu jam serta bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang, anak kambing, anak orang, anak pejabat ampe anak dewasa…

Ia pun berhasil menemukan kelasnya yang ternyata terletak dekat sekali dengan lokasi pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke Cs.

Di kelas, Guy-sensei yang sedang mengajar ilmu lawak (?) memaklumi keterlambatan Sakura dan menerima kupon sabun cuci yang sudah buluk tersebut.

"Tak apa Sakura-san, kejadian murid baru yang nyasar sudah menjadi hal lumrah di sekolah Shin Wuah"

_**Inner Sakura**__ "Lumrah? Kenapa tidak bikin penunjuk jalan saja sekalian! Sekolah ini terlalu besar untuk murid yang jumlahnya hanya 10 orang dalam satu kelas"_

Pikir Sakura sembari memandangi wajah mengerikan orang-orang yang akan menjadi 'teman-temannya' kelak.

"Baiklah anak-anak, ini dia teman baru kita yang beberapa hari lalu diumumkan sebagai pemenang beasiswa sabun cuci _**So What**_ tahun ini, produksi Uchiha Confrontation selaku pemilik sekolah Shin Wuah. Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk HARUNO SAKURA!"

Ucap Guy penuh semangat masa tua.

Sakura berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya, kemudian membungkukkan badan hingga menyentuh kaki (?) sebagai tanda hormat pada teman-teman barunya. Namun cuma satu orang yang bertepuk tangan ria seperti penghuni rumah sakit jiwa Sumber waras yang duduk di sudut kelas. Sedangkan siswa lain diam tanpa ekspresi dan gerakan berarti bak patung Pancoran. Dari muka-mukanya sih, mereka jelas-jelas tidak menyukai Sakura.

Siswa bersemangat itu berperawakan kerempeng dan berpotongan rambut bob serta memiliki kemiripan dengan wali kelas Sakura. Bagi Sakura, kedua orang tersebut sama anehnya.

"Oh Lee, semangat masa mudamu sungguh besar… hingga hanya kau saja yang memberi sambutan hangat pada teman barumu"

"Tidak masalah Guy-Sensei, ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai ketua murid kelas ini"

Ucap si jejaka bernama lengkap Lee-Rock sambil berlinang airmata haru.

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-Sensei"

_Author note: Apabila dialog dua orang ini dibiarkan berlarut-larut, maka akan mengarah pada sebuah pernyataaan bahwa Lee adalah Guy (homo). Oleh karena itu, mari kita skip saja dialognya –digiles Guy-_

"Kalau begitu, Haruno Sakura. Kamu duduk di depan Lee, bangkumu berwarna merah dan ada label_** So What**_-nya. Itu sengaja dirancang khusus bagi pemenang undian Uchiha Confrontation"

"Iya, terima kasih sensei"

_**Inner Sakura**__ "Mentang-mentang cuma pemenang undian, sampai segitunya amat sih. Huh, sekolah macam apa ini? Kenapa bangkuku norak sekali?. Kalau sampai aku bertemu kepala sekolahnya, akan kukritik"._

Sementara itu di bagian Sasuke dan kawan-kawan yang lagi enjoy duduk-duduk di emperan bandara ..

**Inner Sasuke**

"_Hmmm, menarik juga. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menantang plus menentang Hegemoni Herbivor di negara Hi. Aku akan membuat gadis ceroboh itu menyesal. Khukhukhu.."_  


"Sai kenapa tuh si Sasugay. Sejak perjalanan menuju kemari dia senyam-senyum mulu, sambil ketawa-ketawa ala nenek lampir pula?"

Tanya Kiba heran sanga.

"Belum minum obat kali dia"

Sai malah asyik sendiri dalam kegiatannya motret-motret bule yang berlalu lalang.

_Dasar udik_.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu yang menarik Kagamau?"

Tanya Kiba sama boneka anjing kecil kesayangannya yang sebesar gantungan kunci berukuran 5 cm. Awalnya dia ingin bertanya pada Naruto, tapi mengingat si Naru lagi mantengin pintu kedatangan penumpang –arrival gate- dengan ekspresi tak sabaran, bak suami yang lagi nunggu istrinya lahiran, Kiba mengurungkan niatnya dalam batok.

" Hinata-chan!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Suara tersebut mengalihkan dunia Kiba dan Sai yang asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Eh?"

TO BE CONTINUED….

Apa yang akan diperbuat Sasuke?

Tentunya berbeda dengan film BBF di TV.

REVIEW AND REVIEW?

Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Herbivor follower © Shiho Kazuki a.k.a Shinkerbell**

Thank you so much for reviewer and reader sekalian :

Mira any, Just Ana, Mila Mitsuhiko, MissUchiwa dll

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, OOC, JAYUS MAY BE**

**PAIR :**

**SASUSAKU lah, gak mungkin SESUKAKU**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk kepentingan hiburan dan humor semata, apabila ada ****bahasa tidak baku, EYD hancur, serta kemiripan tokoh, tempat, tanggal lahir, jenis kelamin, muka dan sejenisnya gak usah heran. XDXD**

**Warning:**

Huruf Italic (Pikiran Author)

Jam istirahat tiba, teman-teman baru Sakura 'dipaksa' oleh Lee untuk berkenalan dengannya.

Mereka ngantri bersalaman sambil cipika cipiki dengan Sakura (bayangkan suasana orang yang mau dibagi BLT). Setelah itu baru mereka diperbolehkan istirahat.

_Pada m__au aja sih disuruh Lee.. _

Dimulai dari seorang cowok pemalas yang tukang tidur, cewek ganjen dengan potongan aneh, cowok bergigi tajam, gadis bercepol, pria berkucluk yang terlihat kacamata hitamnya saja dan makhluk-makhluk aneh lainnya _–plaak-_

Acara meet and greet 'Haruno Sakura' tersebut memakan waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang tidak lama, karena sempat diselingi pidato panjang seorang cewek berambut merah. Kita langsung saja menuju ke TKP.

"Gue Karin Ibiki, putri tunggal kepala polsek Matramangakure. Zodiak libra, hobi main ketapel, papih gue punya usaha sampingan grup sirkus di prefektur negara Hi. Gue sering jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Semua bintang papan triplek pernah kencan sama gue, dari Leonarto dicaprio, Brad pelit, Tong cruise, Justin terbalik ampe Justin bibier pun pernah dapat french kiss dari pacarnya (?). Ibu gue secantik Angelina Jolie, dan pastinya kecantikannya itu turun ke gue. Kakek gue hobinya kawin lari. Gue keturunan keluarga ratu Elisah Beuh generasi ke XYZ. Paman adalah ... bibi balalalalalabalala...

"Finally, jangan macem-macem loe ama gue. Apalagi kalau loe ngedeketin gebetan gue,. Sasuke-kun"

Ucap Karin dengan angkuh, sambil ngisep-ngisep permen loli yang udah tinggal gagangnya doang.

Namun nyatanya saudara-saudara, apa yang dikatakan Karin tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sebab survey membuktikan bahwa ayah Karin ternyata seorang kepala preman pasar Rawa badak, yaitu Morino Ibiki (38) dan usaha sirkus yang dia maksud adalah Topeng monyet!.

"Sebodo ahmad, aku gak ada minat. Siapa lagi Sasuke-kun itu, aku gak kenal!" Sakura ngomong asal ceplos disertai muka masam.

"Heh, jangan bicara sembarangan tentang Sasuke-kun ya!"

Karin terpancing kail emosi. Dia menggebrak meja Sakura yang sudah reyot sekuat tenaga. Sakura mendengus kesal. Shikamaru yang merasa bakal terjadi perang antara dua perempuan bawel ini, buru-buru melerai.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar di kelas!.Antrian perkenalannya masih panjang nih, kami mau segera istirahat dan makan siang"

Shikamaru mendelik ke belakang, menunjukan enam orang lainnya yang bertampang "lelah menunggu". Karin terpaksa mundur secara tidak hormat sambil mengangkat jari tengahnya yang dia tujukan pada Sakura. Gadis berpita merah jambu ini cuma bisa berkata dalam hati

'Si kadal merah itu, buat apa coba nunjukin jari tengahnya?. Cuma jari kudisan aja pake diacungin segala, gak nafsu tau!' (?)

_HERBIVOR FOLLOWER_

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Hinata

"Hinata-chan!" sorak Naruto

Teriakan tersebut mengalihkan dunia Kiba dan Sai yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Loh, kok Hinata gitu?" Ucap Sai dan Kiba berbarengan.

Sasuke yang lagi melamun, berekspresi cengok melirik sumber suara yang memanggil nama kecilnya.

Naruto yang menyadari ada yang salah dengan apa yang harusnya Hinata katakan barusan, tertegun sejenak. Dalam pikirnya, kenapa tidak ada panggilan "Naruto-kun?". Dan sekarang Hinata Hyuuga berlari melewatinya begitu saja. Parahnya lagi, wanita itu malah memilih memeluk erat pria berjas hitam berambut spike ala kemoceng serta berwajah kumal yang sedang duduk-duduk di emperan sambil memegang gelas aqua bekas yang telah terisi duit recehan!.

Oh maaf, bukan, ternyata itu hanya imajinasi Naruto saja. Yang Hinata peluk bukanlah seperti apa yang Naruto bayangkan tadi. Fakta ini sungguh mengerikan daripada melihat Hinata memeluk seorang gembel kolong jembatan sekalipun!.

Hinata ternyata mendekap erat Sasukebe diiringi ucapan bernada mesra.

"Aku kangen padamu, Sasuke-kun..."

DUARRRR

Hujan deras turun dengan dahsyatnya beriringan bunyi petir yang sambar menyambar. Tatkala Naruto mendengar kata-kata 'menyakitkan' tersebut. Rasanya hatinya tertusuk ribuan jamur kutu air.

Sasuke sebagai si 'terpeluk' bingung dengan pernyataan Hinata.

**Sasuke POV'S **

'Nah loh, si Hinata kenapa nih. kok aku dipeluk-peluk?. Pake bilang kangen segala lagi, apa aku mulai mengalami gejala yang biasa orang-orang sebut dengan syndrom **Bolot**eisme?. Tapi tidak mungkin, dia jelas-jelas bilang kangen. Emang sih, wajahku ini tipe stoic yang ngangenin. Gak kalah sama kakakku yang sok kegantengan itu'

Sasuke perlahan melepaskan pelukan Hinata yang teramat kencang hingga membuatnya sesak dan hampir tewas.

"Maaf ya Hinata,.. kamu salah orang. Naruto itu ada di sebelah sana" tunjuk Sasuke ke arah Arrival gate.

tampak jelas seorang kunyuk yang sedang menjilati daun kelor, pundung membelakangi mereka.

Apakah Naruto sedang berperan di iklan Axis?, tentu saja tidak!. Dia hanya sedang membelakangi penonton saja. Sorot mata Hinata memancarkan kekesalan tapi juga seperti ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia paksakan pada Naruto.

"Aku benci Naruto!" ucap Hinata tepat mengenai jantung hati Namikaze Naruto yang berhati lembut.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hinata nangis bombay dan meninggalkan empat cowok tersebut tanpa alasan berarti dengan taksi yang entah kenapa mendadak ada di depan Hinata. Sungguh amat tidak jelas apa yang ada dipikiran nona Hyuuga. Sasuke diam, Sai diam, Kiba pun terdiam. Apalagi si Naruto, dia malah ngibrit ngejar-ngejar Hinata persis adegan film Kuch-kuch hota hai antara Anjeli dan Sharung kan.

"HINATA!"

"Mereka itu kenapa sih?" kata Kiba bertanya-tanya.

"Padahal dua minggu yang lalu hubungan mereka baik-baik saja" Tambah Sai

"Huh, dasar Dobe merepotkan. Pasti aku akan kena imbasnya" dumel Sasuke.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menyusul mereka?" tanya Sai, berniat membantu Naruto. Padahal dalam hatinya ia hanya ingin memotret adegan pertengkaran mereka saja.

"Jangan. Biarkan saja mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Nanti juga baikan lagi" jawab Kiba.

Namun firasat Sasuke berkata lain, ia merasa ekspresi dan sikap Hinata agak berbeda dari biasanya. Belajar dari cekcok NaruHina yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, pertengkaran kali ini rasanya akan menimbulkan efek yang lebih menyeramkan daripada virus H5N1 maupun H1N1.

"Benar apa kata Kiba, sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke Shin wuah"

_HERBIVOR FOLLOWER_

"Sakura-san. Maaf ya, tadi Karin kurang sopan padamu" Lee ber-ojigi **(1)** setelah kegiatan saling mengenal antar makhluk hidup itu selesai.

"Tidak apa, aku maklum kok. Pasti dia iri padaku, jadi sikapnya seperti itu" Sakura nyengir.

"Yokatta, Karin itu memang menyebalkan. Jangan diambil hati.."

"Iya, aku mengerti Lee-san"

"Kalau Sakura-san ada pertanyaan seputar siswa atau lingkungan sekolah Shin wuah, tanyakan saja padaku. Aku akan selalu siap membantumu!" Lee mengangkat tangan kanannya ala hormat bendera.

"Ah iya, aku ada pertanyaan. Apakah di sekolah ini ada sebuah gank atau grup lawak aneh yang salah satu anggotanya itu berambut seperti pantat ayam dan bertampang menyebalkan?"

Lee mikir sambil menggaruk-garuk pantatnya yang memang gatal.

"Ngg.. ah aku tau, yang Sakura-san maksud mungkin Herbivor!"

"Betul, betul, betul. Ceritakan dong tentang mereka" Sakura antusias sekali.

"Herbivor adalah kelompok anak muda berbakat yang diketuai Uchiha Sasuke, anak kelas XII. IPA 1. Sekaligus putra pemilik sekolah ini. Untuk lebih jelasnya, lihat saja isi map yang ada di kolong mejamu"

Sakura melirik ke dalam kolong laci mejanya, ada sebuah buku cukup tebal dalam map bening yang berisi profil lengkap plus foto dan tanda tangan semua anggota Herbivor.

"Apakah benda ini memang sengaja diberikan padaku?" tanya sakura sweatdropp

"Berdasarkan peraturan kepala sekolah Fugaku Uchiha-sama nomor 666 tahun 1666. Semua siswa wajib memilikinya, jadi map itu sudah disediakan disana sebelum kamu datang kemari"

_Oh m__y goat, Herbivor itu sudah berdiri sejak zaman kapan sih?_

Sakura membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu. Di halaman-halaman awal, begitu banyak kata pengantar dari berbagai pihak serta pesan dan kesan orang-orang tenar. Bahkan Perdana menteri Konoha pun telah membaca buku biografi itu. Berikut kutipan isi kesan 'Perdana menteri'

"Kyaa, saya suka banget buku ini!. Isinya betul-betul tidak mendidik dan membuat saya blushing tiap membaca dan menatap foto anggota-anggotanya. Apalagi Uchiha sasuke, anggota herbivor yang paling guanteng dan cute. Aktor hebat berbakat yang multitalenta. Berkat kalian dan keluarga, perekonomian Konoha menjadi yang terbaik selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Gak nyesel deh kalau dah baca!. Salam manis untuk semua pembaca dan penggemar Herbivor. Lebih beruntung lagi kalau anda bisa sekolah di SMA Shin wuah. Two thumb up!"

**TTD**

**Prof. Dr.**** Pein Yahiko suaminya Konan Edogawa (?) **

Yaiks, sakura mual membaca kesan dari sang Perdana menteri. Kemudian ia melanjutkan ke halaman selanjutnya, namun isinya masih saja kata pengantar dan pesan tidak jelas. Barulah ketika mencapai halaman 113, profile anggota dimulai. Disebelah kanan profil, terpampang foto-foto si empunya.

**Nama : Inuzuka Kiba**

Alamat : Perumahan Bumi Burung (PBB) blok K no.73 hitam

Gol darah : ABO

TTL : Amazon, 29 februari xxxx

Sibling : Bungsu dari tiga bersaudara

Status : Single

Aktifitas : Sekolah sambil ngrusin bisnis ortu

Cita-cita : Dokter kandungan hewan

Motto : Berlarilah selagi bisa, sebelum kau dikejar anjingku

**Nama : Sai bin Ki ****Danzo**

Alamat : Anbu Regency, belok kanan dekat selokan no. 6

Gol darah : Biru

TTL : Rahasia dong,..

Sibling : Kakak gue dah mokad sekarang anak tunggal.

Status : Double

Aktifitas : mencari gadis-gadis molek untuk dijadikan model

Cita-cita : Pelukis handal

Motto : Seni bukan ledakan, tapi seni adalah kejutan!

**Nama : Namikaze Naruto **

Alamat : Samping rumahnya RT Kakuzu

Gol darah : O untuk Ooh biru juga..

TTL : Los angeles, 10 Oktober xxxx

Sibling : Gak punya kakak dan gak punya adik

Status : it's complicated

Aktifitas : makan, tidur, sekolah, makan, tidur, sekolah, makan, tidur, sekolah.

Cita-cita : kerja di perusahaan Shin wuah. Kalau gak, ya jadi Pengacara sajalah.

Motto : Sakinah, mawadah, dan warahmah (?)

**Nama : Uchiha Sasuke **

Alamat : Pondok Jengkol Permai, catnya warna krem, ada lambang kipas di gerbangnya.

Gol darah : AB

TTL : London, 23 Juli xxxx _(boong banget tuh tempatnya)_

Sibling : Anak kedua dari seorang kakak yang incest.

Status : Selagi buku ini dibuat, saya single.

Aktifitas : main sinetron stripping dan pemotretan di luar negeri.

Cita-cita : menjadi pemeran utama di sinetron yang gak tamat-tamat, Naruto Shippuden.

Motto : "Hnn" -_-

**Sakura POV'S**

Hoo,, jadi si pantat ayam itu namanya Uchiha sasuke, sekarang dia sudah jadi orang kaya -citanya konyol sekali, masa ingin jadi pemeran utama di sinetron yang gak ada juntrungnya itu. Dari zaman aku lahir, percaya deh, tuh sinetron gak bakalan kelar ampe kiamat.

Hah, tuan blonde tinggal samping rumah RT Kakuzu. Kok aku gak nyadar ya. Atau dia baru pindah?. Tapi kayaknya dia sudah punya pacar. Pasti pacarnya itu orang yang sangat sabar dan manis. Ayolah Sakura, jangan mengharapkan lebih dari orang yang telah memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain'

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ano, Sakura-san.. apa kamu kurang enak badan?" tanya Lee sopan banget

"Iie, atashi wa daijobu desu" jawab Sakura **(2)**

"Menurutku wajahmu sedikit pucat, apa kamu belum makan?"

"Eeh, i,itu i,iya sih aku belum makan" Sakura jujur, perutnya keroncongan dari pagi.

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita ke kantin!"

"Hei tapi aaku,,."

Lee menyambar tangan Sakura cepat seperti menggunakan jurus shunshin no jutsu. Jika pak Minato si pemeran Hokage keempat di sinetron Naruto Shippuden melihatnya, dia pasti akan mengaku kalah dan sembah sujud pada bocah beralis tebal ini.

_HERBIVOR FOLLOWER_

Mata Sakura tak berhenti berkedip memandang gunungan makanan di depan matanya. Air liurnya sama sekali tidak menetes. Ia tak menyangka, bahkan sangat terkejut. Apakah yang ia lihat ini pantas disebut kantin?. Baginya ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai tempat pembuangan sampah , dan itu memang benar adanya!.

"Lee-san kenapa kamu mengajakku kemari, inikah kantin sekolah Shin wuah?"

"Hei, itu sih tempat pembuangan sampah. Lihatlah kesana, kantin ada di sebelah selatan"

Sakura dibuat terperangah untuk kedua kalinya, di depannya kini berdiri megah sebuah gedung seluas lapangan bola yang tidak bisa dibilang kantin. Karena lebih mirip dengan restoran bintang lima yang menyediakan candle dinner. Di dalamnya ada banyak pelayan yang mengenakan seragam putih hitam berdasi kupu-kupu dengan terampil melayani para siswa-siswi yang mau 'jajan'.

Tidak ada uang seribuan apalagi gopean yang keluar dari saku para pembelinya, mereka rata-rata menggunakan credit card berbagai macam bank atau lembaran berwarna pink yang memiliki lima nol dibelakang angka satu.

"Huh, membosankan... mengapa di berbagai tempat aku bertemu Haruno Sakura terus?"

Sakura membalikan badannya perlahan, ia sudah kenal suara menyebalkan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

Hahaha, akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan fict author yang super nista and unjelasly.

Di chapter kali ini, Shin sudah melakukan perombakan deskrip. Insya allah lebih rapi dari

biasanya dan enak dibaca oleh mata *ya iyalah, masa dibaca sama kaki*

Maafkan Shin apabila masih ada banyak misstype.

Ya sudahlah, mohon di review saja dengan menekan tombol biru di bawah.

**REVIEW and REVIEW PLEASE?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Herbivor follower © masih punya saia **

**BACALAH PAIR ****INI:**

****

**Rated :**

**T bisa jadi M hehe **

**Genre : Humor/Romance/Parody**

**Kisah ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh,****TKP, KTP dan akta kelahiran ****gak usah heran****. **

**Ga pake bahasa sastrawan/sastrawati, apabila ada yang tidak suka dengan pendeskripsian macam ini, silahkan segera tekan icon back. **

AU, OOC, JAYUS MAY BE, LEBAYNESS, GARING, KURANG ASEM, KURANG GARAM .. HARAP MAKLUM KARENA STOK BUMBU DI DAPUR SAYA HABIS! - *Plaak*

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Sekitar jam tiga sore, kegiatan persekolahan di Shin wuah selesai. Sakura pulang tanpa mengenakan blazernya yang sudah ternoda kecap merk Ei-Bi-Si yang dituangkan oleh si buntut ayam laknat. Padahal cuaca di luar sana cukup dingin karena Konoha sudah mulai memasuki musim hujan yang ekstrem seperti di negara bernama Indonesia yang tidak ada dalam peta Konoha tentunya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa menggigilnya Sakura yang sekarang hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih, rok biru tua lima cm di atas lutut, dan dasi berwarna hijau. Belum lagi, ia harus menghadapi omelan dari ibunya karena telah mengotori seragam yang sangat dibanggakannya itu. Untuk mengetahui penyebab kotornya seragam Sakura, mari kita sejenak kembali ke masa tiga jam yang lalu. Okey cekidot!

"Karin?" Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya

"Ngapain loe kesini, kantin ini tuh ekslusif untuk orang berduit aja!" ucap Karin sinis

"Aku orang berduit kok, nih buktinya"

Sakura menyambitkan dua lembar seribuan lecek ke wajah Karin.

"Hiiih, apaan sih loe. Jijik gue sama duit segitu"

Karin bergidik jijay mengusap-usap wajahnya. Buru-buru ia lari ke kamar kecil bertuliskan 'Bukan WC Umum' untuk membersihkan kuman-kuman, najis, noda dan dosa yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya (?).

"Aduh sekali lagi maafkan dia ya Sakura-san. Dia tuh orangnya gaje, suka caper"

"Dari tampangnya sih memang begitu.." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya

"Ayo kita masuk ke kantin"

"Ekh, tapi aku gak bisa ke kantin itu deh. Soalnya aku..." Sakura agak ragu

"**Gak punya uang kan, ceroboh?"**

Sakura kaget, ada suara buruk yang benar-benar menyindir dirinya.

"Tuan muda Sasuke, sejak kapan anda dan kawan-kawan ada disini?"

Lee buru-buru nyamperin Sasuke untuk memberikan penghormatan.

"Lee, kenapa kau memanggilnya tuan muda? Itu terdengar menjijikan ta- uhh"

Buru-buru Lee membekap mulut Sakura agar tidak berkata yang tidak-tidak. Sakura meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, karena tangan Lee bau sekali. Ia tak tahan.

"Lepaskan Lee, biarkan dia bicara" perintah Sasuke bak mandor real estate.

"Baiklah tuan Saskey!"

Sakura mengatur nafasnya pelan, rasanya ia baru keluar dari ruangan yang dipenuhi bau sigung. Ia patut berterima kasih pada Sasuke.

"Sekarang lanjutkanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku"

"Kau men..."

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura, wajah mereka kini sangat dekat. Tatapan onyx-nya mencerminkan wajah tanpa dosa dan terlihat sangat manieessss seperti madu dicampur racun. Mulai muncul semburat tidak wajar berwarna merah keunguan di pipi nona pinky. Ternyata seorang Sakura Haruno sekalipun tak bisa menolak pesona uchiha muda yang lebay ini.

**Sakura Pov's**

'Si bodoh ini ganteng banget sih, pantes aja dia jadi artis. Tatapannya itu loh, gak nahan minta ditampar. Hey sadarlah Sakura, dia itu musuhmu. Jangan tergoda oleh serigala berbulu ayam ini!'

"Tidak, lupakan saja!" Sakura segera membuang mukanya yang jelas-jelas blushing.

"Huh kenapa, kau takut padaku?"

Sasuke tertawa menang sambil mengguyurkan saus kecap yang biasa ia bawa dari dapur rumahnya ke bahu Sakura (?). Sai dan Kiba ikut-ikutan tertawa saja. Lee juga tertawa, tapi tawanya garing banget kayak kerupuk. Takut digaploked Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura? dia memilih lari dari empat orang bodoh itu dengan beberapa tetes airmata di pipinya. Lee yang merasa kasihan segera menyusulnya.

"Sakura-san tunggu, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu!" Teriak Lee mendayu-dayu.

Setelah sejauh mata memandang dua anak kelas XI itu menghilang ditelan bumi, Kiba buka mulut.

"Sas, dia nangis ya?" tanya Kiba yang menyadari Sakura mewek.

" Ckckck, dia pasti nangis karena bahagia mendapat tatapan spesial dariku tau!" ucap Sasuke santai

Padahal dalam palung hatinya yang sedalam samudera dan setinggi langit di angkasa, Sasuke merasa agak bersalah. Sakura menangis pasti gara-gara ada kesalahan kata-kata yang diketik si author..

**~Herbivor Follower~**

Nah udah pada tau kan sekarang? Mari kita kembali ke masa depan! =3

**Sakura POV'S**

'Huh..Bagaimana ini, baru hari pertama saja sudah dapat musuh. Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan melewati dua tahun hidupku disana. Bisa-bisa aku menjadi bahan lelucon mereka terus. Sial sekali nasibku'

Sakura melangkah ogah-ogahan, sisa-sisa airmata yang telah mengering masih terlihat di wajahnya yang lusuh. Untuk saat ini, dia tidak berniat pulang ke rumah. Ia berpikir untuk mencuci blazernya dulu di sungai deket rumah Haji Hidan yang baik hati dan rajin menabung dosa. Sesungguhnya Sakura curiga, Haji Hidan adalah seorang pedofil bangkotan berumur empat puluh sembilan tahun penganut aliran sesat bernama Dewa Jashin. Titel 'Haji' yang disandangnya adalah sebuah kedok untuk menutupi kebejatannya pada anak-anak malang sejenis De'dara.

Dan entah mengapa masyarakat sekitar mempercayainya sebagai sesepuh kampung. Hingga banyak orang yang selalu meminta pendapat, nasehat atau didoakan olehnya. Sungguh ironis bukan. Contoh konkritnya adalah ibu Sakura sendiri yang menjadi korban cinlok dan kepalsuan Haji Hidan.

Setibanya di Sungai Konoha Cabang Bantar gebang (sKCB), Sakura duduk di sebuah batu besar tepi sungai dengan pose ibu-ibu yang biasa lagi nyuci di kali. Ia menggiles blazernya hingga gepeng dan bersih. Namun sayang sejuta sayang, noda kecap itu tidak hilang-hilang juga!. Entah kecap itu sudah dicampur jampi-jampi atau apa oleh bocah bedebah bernama Sasukebe.

"Uuh, kenapa kecapnya gak bisa hilang sih. Aku kan sudah pakai R***O anti noda yang bisa membersihkan berbagai noda membangkang!"

PRAAK, PRAAK, PRAAK

Sakura membanting-bantingkan blazernya ke batu yang ia duduki, berharap suatu keajaiban akan terjadi. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba muncul genie yang akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanya seperti kisah Alay'ding dan Non Jasmine

"_**Sampai kapanpun tu kecap gak bakal ilang kalau gak pake ini!" **_

BUKK

Sebungkus kresek hitam kecil mendarat dengan sukses di jidat Sakura berbarengan dengan suara tersebut. Oww, inikah pertolongan dari genie yang diharapkannya? Tapi mana mungkin ada genie yang dengan tak berprikegeniean melempar seenak jidat ke jidatnya yang sudah cukup lebar.

"Aww, sakit..." Sakura meringis tipis. Di tengah kepusingannya akibat terpukul plastik nista itu, matanya sibuk mencari sosok yang sudah tega melemparnya dengan kresek yang selidik punya selidik berisi lima sachet deterjen merk 'So What' produksi pabrik Uchiha sialan yang telah membuatnya kesal seharian.

Diseberang sungai sana telah berdiri tegak seorang pemuda yang sedang menyeringai mesum pada Sakura berlatarkan mobil jaguar silver miliknya.

"Hoi ayam tiren, ngapain kesini? Main sinetron saja sana!" Teriak Sakura kesal

"Aku mau membantumu gadis cengeng!"

balas Sasuke pake toa yang dia pinjam dari orang-orang yang sedang demo di gedung DePeErde Konoha.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, lagipula apa urusanmu?"

"Terserah kau mau atau tidak, yang penting aku sudah memberikan solusi untuk masalahmu"

Sasuke menunjuk blazer Sakura yang tengah menjuntai ke sungai dan siap hanyut terseret arus. Buru-buru Sakura meraih blazernya tercinta sebelum terlambat. Tapi ia tak bisa menggapainya, karena blazer itu terlanjur terombang-ambing dan nyangkut di salah satu bebatuan di tengah sungai. Terpaksa ia harus turun agak ke tengah menerjang arus dan berakibat pakaian Sakura basah kuyup.

"Uh, pakaianku jadi basah semua"

Sasuke terkikik dalam hati dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan gadis yang telah merebut waktunya sesaat. Sakura berteriak memanggil nama orang bodoh yang lagi-lagi membuatnya sial. Makin bertambah saja penderitaannya.

**~Herbivor Follower~**

Sakura uring-uringan sepanjang jalan, kali ini ia merasakan hawa dingin yang teramat sangat karena tubuhya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut basah kuyup. Mana rumahnya masih agak jauh pula. Di perempatan gang losmen RT Kakuzu, ia melihat sesosok rambut duren sedang duduk merenung di sebuah pos ronda menatap selembar foto berukuran A3. Setetes airmata suci merajuk keluar dari bolamatanya yang berwarna cerulian. Ternyata eh ternyata sosok itu adalah Narto Namikaze salah satu anggota Herbivor sial yang menurut Sakura paling baik. Dia penasaran apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan tuan blonde di pos ronda malam-malam begini. Apakah dia sedang bersedih karena suatu hal, pake acara ada airmata yang menetes pula. Sakura jadi illfeel dan sekarang ia menganggap kalau tuan blode adalah bocah cengeng yang aneh dan suka melakukan hal gila.

"Maaf tuan blonde, apa yang sedang anda lakukan di pos ronda kampung ini?"

"Eh nona pinky? sedang apa, malam-malam masih berkeliaran?"

"Loh kok malah balik tanya, jawab dulu dong pertanyaanku"

"Hei, aku sih jelas-jelas lagi ronda nona. Ga liat apa, dari tadi aku serius ngeliatin foto buronan dan maling-maling kampung sini yang dikasih RT Kakuzu ampe mataku berair karena ngantuk?"

Naruto menodongkan foto itu pada Sakura yang sudah sweatdrop duluan. Bedebah, dia sudah salah duga.

"Kok mau aja sih nge-ronda? Setauku nge-ronda di kampung ini tuh sudah merupakan kewajiban antek-antek RT Kakuzu yang bernama Kankurou, Kisame, Kaguya, Zabuza dan Zetsu serta bawahannya"

"Katanya karena aku warga baru disini dan masih dalam masa percobaan, maka aku ditugaskan ngeronda untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah warga kampung yang baik supaya dapat diterima oleh masyarakat Konoha demi menjadi calon perdana menteri di masa depan"

_Gak nyambung lu nar._

"Ahaha, gitu yah… kupikir kamu lagi sedih"

Sakura miris mengetahui jawaban Naruto yang sedikit melenceng dari asumsinya.

"Aku kan sudah jawab, sekarang giliranmu"

Kemudian Sakura menceritakan panjang lebar kronologisnya hingga ia malam-malam masih berada di luar mengenakan seragam Shin wuah yang basah akibat perbuatan leader Herbivor yang berbuntut pertemuan dengan tuan blonde.

"Hmm gara-gara Sasuke ya,."

"Iya, si buntut itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Setelah menyebut nama Sasuke, Naruto terlihat berduka. Pikirannya menerawang kembali pada kejadian di bandara yang disambung oleh perdebatan besar antara dirinya dan Hinata di apartemen nona Hyuuga.

"**Kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi Naruto, terimalah kenyataan!" **

"**Tapi kenapa Hinata, apa salahku?"**

"**Ini demi kebaikan kita, aku mohon tinggalkan aku NARUTO!"**

"**Tidak mau, kalau alasannya tidak jelas begini aku tidak terima!"**

**Naruto emosi, Hinata menangis sesenggukan. Dia tertunduk lesu sesaat memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada Aa Uto-nya seorang. **

"**Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku tidak kuasa untuk jujur padamu karena cepat atau lambat kau pun pasti akan tahu alasanku meninggalkanmu. Karena itu percayalah, apapun yang akan kau ketahui kelak, tetap Naruto-kun pria yang kucintai"**

"**Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudmu?"**

"**Aku sudah…"**

Cukup, Naruto tidak mau dengar kelanjutan percakapan tersebut yang hanya membuat hatinya sakit. Entah besok ia sanggup atau tidak bertemu dengan 'dia'.

"Sepertinya kamu sedih begitu menyebut nama Sasuke, apa ada masalah dengannya?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja sekarang aku sedang banyak pikiran"

"Hnn bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke perayaan matsuri di kuil Nakano?"

"Boleh, sebenarnya aku pun berencana pergi kesana dengan seseorang. Tapi karena suatu hal dia mungkin tidak datang"

Sakura ingin berkata 'pacarmu ya?', tapi hatinya melarang. Begitu menyadari raut wajah Naruto yang sumpah ga enak banget buat dilihat.

"Ok, kita bertemu di bawah pohon maple gerbang desa Konoha jam 07.00"

Janji Naruto pada Sakura.

**~Herbivor Follower~**

_**Di Kediaman keluarga Uchiha**_

Sasuke yang sedang bebas dari segala macam acara persyutingan, sekarang sedang asyik bermain game Plant vs Zombie didampingi oleh oniichannya tercinta #_Sasuke muntah_.

Kegiatan gajenya itu harus rela terpotong oleh panggilan ayahnya yang sedang minum teh bersama Mikoto ditemani camilan krupuk jengkol. Teriakan ayahnya itu pun sontak membuat Sasuke kalah dan otaknya memberi instruksi untuk membanting laptop merek PineApple pemberian ibunya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kekalahannya. Tapi adegan itu tak perlu terjadi karena dengan sigap sang aniki mengambil alih game tersebut dengan wajah sumringah setelah berjam-jam menunggu adiknya game over. Sasuke pun bergegas menuju ruang keluarga.

"Apa? Tumben ada di rumah"

tanya Sasuke datar sementara tangan kanannya bergerilya mencaplok kerupuk jengkol dalam toples. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Fugaku, posisi duduk mereka lebih terlihat seperti Sasuke sebagai maling ayam yang hendak di interogasi oleh jajaran polsek Taman lawang.

"Ayah ingin bicara denganmu sebentar, kebetulan tousan dan kaasan senggang "

"To the point sajalah"

Sasuke stay cool mengunyah camilan favorit keluarganya itu, kebiasaan makan krupuk jengkol memang sudah mendarah daging dalam keluarga Uchiha sejak mereka masih kismin a.k.a miskin.

"Besok pergilah ke perayaan matsuri di kuil Nakano, carilah tatami ketujuh berwarna hijau keemasan dari arah kanan pintu masuk, buka dan lihat apa isinya"

Ucap Fugaku ngasal dan tak jelas apa tujuannya. Sontak Mikoto menyemburkan teh cap djenggoat dingin yang sedang diminumnya tepat ke muka Sasuke. Anak bungsunya itu bersyukur karena teh tersebut bukanlah teh panas seperti adegan-adegan dalam sinetron pada umumnya. Sehingga wajah gantengnya itu tak perlu cacat atau mengalami kerusakan seperti Misscake yang diperankan artis suna bernama Tayuya Kumiko di sinetron Cinta Fikri yang sampai sekarang telah mencapai thousand season tiada akhir, dimana Sasuke sebagai bintang utamanya mengalami gempor dan bibirnya miring empat puluh lima derajat persis orang stroke akibat sengaja didorong jatuh oleh Misscake yang cinta setengah mampus sama si Fikri di valley of the end yang fenomenal di sinetron Naruto Shippuyden. Berkat cerita di season ini, Sasuke jadi tak perlu repot membaca dan menghapal skrip lagi.

"Aduh maaf sayang, kaasan [gak] sengaja"

Mikoto narik taplak meja untuk mengelap wajah tampan anak kesayangannya.

"Arrgh, udah, udah cukup jangan lap lagi! Cepetan bilang apa yang mau kalian bicarakan?"

_Dasar anak durhaka_

Mikoto melirik Fugaku dan memberikannya death glare karena kelepasan bicara dengan membeberkan rahasia keluarga Uchiha tentang tatami ketujuh di kuil Nakano yang nyatanya berisi catatan utang keluarga mereka di masa lalu. Fugaku hanya menelan ludah sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Tousanmu salah bicara Sasu, maksudnya besok kamu pergilah ke perayaan matsuri di kuil Nakano bersama Hinata ya?"

"Iyalah, biasanya juga gitu kok tiap tahun. Malah kami juga suka berangkat bareng Kiba, Naruto dan Sai"

"Anakku sayang, kaasan mohon. Kali ini kamu berangkat berdua saja bareng Hinata. Sai, Kiba dan Naruto suruh duluan atau sama yang lain saja"

"Hee?"

Sasuke mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak, apakah ini pertanda buruk? Jika dia menolak, kaasannya pasti akan mencak-mencak dan memohon terus hingga ia mau. Terakhir kali kaasannya membujuk Sasuke pergi ke Bermuda Triangle untuk menjalani tantangan dari team Fear Factor berakhir dengan tersesatnya ia selama dua hari di hutan Martabak Island yang tak jauh dari Bermuda triangle.

Pria bertitel anak baik di mata Mikoto ini dengan berat hati melepas kata

"Yasudahlah.."

Ia tak mau berkata apa-apa lagi maupun meminta alasan mengapa ia harus pergi bersama Hinata. Uchiha muda yang satu ini terlalu pasrah saudara-saudara.

**To Be Continued**

Saya akui, fict ini sangatlah jauh dari kata sempurna. Diperparah dengan pendeskripsian cerita yang terlampau lebay di chapter-chapter awal. Jujur saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila itu memang mengganggu reader sekalian. Apabila perlu, saya bersedia menghapus cerita ini. Ketidakdisiplinan saya dalam mempublish lanjutan cerita pun jadi masalah besar yang sampai sekarang belum bisa saya selesaikan. Karena saya memiliki alasan yang membuat saya tidak dapat setiap saat memikirkan kelanjutan fict-fict.

To reviewer and silent reader saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Tanpa dukungan kalian, mungkin saya akan sangat malas mengetik lanjutan cerita ini:

_Smirk, Kasin kazama, Cabe kuning, Mila mitsuhiko, Yoona Furukawa, Miss uchiwa sasusaku's lover, violet7orange, Shinji aishiteru, uchiharuno sasusaku, smirk.__ bie dll_

semuanya mohon mereview lagi dengan menekan tombol biru di bawah ya

**REVIEW and REVIEW PLEASE?**

**2011****年 ****01****月 ****17****日**

**Shinkerbell Company**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Herbivor follower © Shinkerbell**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, OOC, JAYUS MAY BE**

**PAIR :**

**SASUSAKU lah, gak mungkin SESUKAKU**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk kepentingan hiburan dan humor semata, apabila ada bahasa tidak baku, EYD hancur, serta kemiripan tokoh, tempat, tanggal lahir, jenis kelamin, muka dan sejenisnya gak usah heran. XDXD**

**~Herbivor Follower~**

"Sasuke ini Hakama-mu, cepat pakai!" Perintah Mikoto.

"Tidak mau, walau dibayar pake sekarung cabe yang lagi mahal di pasaran pun, aku tidak mau memakainya!"

Sasuke ngibrit menghindari Mikoto ke pojok kamar. Aduh, Sasuke itu sebenarnya bego atau tolol sih? masa lari ke pojokan? gak berkutik lah.

"Apa sih ribut-ribut?" Itachi masuk ke atas panggung (?)

"Ini loh chi, masa adikmu tidak mau pakai Hakama yang ibu belikan khusus dari Iwa"

Itachi melihat dengan seksama benda yang ibunya maksud dengan 'hakama'. Itachi sweatdrop, ia melangkah mendekati Mikoto dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Ibuku sayang, pantes aja otouto ku tidak mau. Itu bukan Hakama, tapi kimono untuk orang MATI!. Itachi memberi penekanan pada kata mati di telinga ibunya.

Mikoto ngangguk-ngangguk paham, dia cuma bisa nyengir sama Itachi dan Sasuke. Oh yeah, ternyata seorang Uchiha Mikoto berhasil ditipu oleh penjual pakaian di Iwagakure yang mana dia memiliki ciri-ciri berkacamata bulat dan berambut putih diikat satu. Dari perawakannya Fugaku mengira kalau si penjual adalah hombreng. Penjual itu bilang kalau itu adalah Hakama modern abad ini, dan khusus dijual untuk tuan dan nyonya Uchiha yang ganteng dan beautiful. Hanya gara-gara itu Mikoto langsung tersentuh dan membayar di muka (beneran di muka) si penjual tanpa acara mikir-mikir apalagi tengok kanan kiri.

"Ahaha, kalau begitu terserah Sasu saja. Pakai baju apapun, anakku tetap ganteng kok.."

Mikoto pun undur diri. Itachi dan Sasuke menatap kepergian ibu mereka tercinta dengan muka masam.

Itachi terdiam di dekat pintu, Sasuke masih dipojokkan. Beberapa detik telah berjalan, namun rasanya ada yang aneh dalam bagian ini. Yaitu ..

"ngapain masih disini?" bentak Sasuke.

"aku kan mau membantumu otouto"

"tidak usah, aku bisa kok sendiri!"

Itachi nurut-nurut aja. Hatinya terlalu rapuh untuk tidak menolak perintah dari adik kesayangannya itu. Ia keluar dari kamar Sasuke meski dengan berat hati.

"Wah sudah jam setengah enam, belum siap-siap nih"

Buru-buru sasuke mengganti bajunya dengan Hakama biru dongker favoritnya yang telah tergeletak di atas kasur. Baru saja Sasuke melepas kaos bergambar Avenged Sevenfold yang dikenakannya

BRAAK

Pintu kamar terbuka, Sasuke kaget bukan kepalang. Itachi nyelonong masuk ngejar-ngejar anjing kampung peliharaannya yang didapat dari tong sampah depan rumah seorang janda sexy beranak dua.

"Hei, kalau mau masuk ketok dulu dong!"

"Sorry sas, si Ponta gak bisa diem nih dari tadi"

Itachi sujud-sujud sama Sasuke mohon ampun. Sungguh kasihan sekali nasib Itachi, ia cocok sekali berperan di sinetron Kakak yang Terhina.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau yakin mau pergi bareng Hinata?"

"Mau gimana lagi, inikan disuruh sama kaasan. Mana boleh nolak"

"Dia kan pacarnya Naruto, nanti si pirang itu marah loh…"

"Iya sih, yang jelas sebenarnya aku tidak mau. Aku tau kok yang akan kulakukan"

"Ok deh, hati-hati ya. Hei, lama-lama tubuhmu tambah atletis saja ya. Aku jadi ngiri deh…"

"Makannya, tidur dong. Jangan fitness mulu"

"?"

~Herbivor Follower~

**Di mobil Sasuke**

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hnn"

"Kenapa kau.."

"Hnn"

"Tidak pakai hakama?"

Sasuke sebenarnya malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini, bukannya dia tidak mau pakai hakama dan malah memilih mengenakan stelan jas hitam sederhana dengan kaos putih dipadu celana resmi. Hal itu dikarenakan hakama biru dongker kesayangannya secara tidak sengaja telah terinjak-injak oleh kaki kotor anjing anikinya yang super duper nyebelin. Walau Itachi menawarkan hakama motif polkadot pink miliknya, lebih baik dia make boxer doang deh daripada harga dirinya sebagai aktor ngetop tergadai oleh hakama butut itu.

"ketinggalan di Paris pas syuting Samurai Z minggu lalu" jawab Sasuke ngibul.

"Oh begitu, ano Sasuke-kun.."

"Apalagi?"

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa kita pergi bersama?"

"Iyalah"

"Benarkah? Berarti aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi"

"Ya, kita pergi bersama karena mobilmu masuk bengkel gara-gara tousanku dengan lucunya nyenggol mobilmu kemarin di perempatan gang RT Kakuzu pas pulang dari Iwagakure"

_Padahal cuma lecet doang DX_

"Bukan, bukan karena itu!"

"Oya aku tahu, pasti karena kau dan si Dobe sedang marahan, jadi kau curhat pada kaasanku dan dia menyuruhku yang mengantarmu ke kuil Nakano"

Hinata sweatdrop. Gadis bermata lavender ini merasa bahwa Sasuke pantas menyandang predikat, ganteng-ganteng kok stupid.

"Bukan, Sasuke, bukan begitu! Kita pergi bersama karena kita telah dijodohkan secara sepihak oleh ayahku dan ibumu!"

CKIITT, DUKK!

Suara rem diinjak dalam-dalam terdengar nyaring dan amat sangat mendadak, menyebabkan salah seorang penumpang berusia delapan belas tahun kepalanya terantuk dashboard mobil.

"Uh, sialan tuh ayam. Malam-malam masih berkeliaran di jalan, untung gak ketabrak"

Sasuke merutuki ayam bodoh yang telah mengganggu aktifitas mengemudinya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa Hinata?"

Aa Uke menengok ke sisi kiri dan mendapati gadis disampingnya telah tak sadarkan diri dengan benjol sebesar telur ayam di dahi kanannya. Sasuke panik.

"Hei Hinata kau kenapa?"

Sasuuke menepuk keras pipi Hinata agar sadar, dia pikir cara tersebut cukup ampuh untuk membangunkan orang pingsan. Setidaknya cara tersebut berfungsi kala kaasannya membangunkan tousan yang acapkali malas bangun subuh.

"Wah gimana nih, si Hinata pake acara pingsan segala lagi"

Ia memutar otak jeniusnya memikirkan solusi terbaik, sebuah lampu hemat energi pun muncul di atas kepalanya. Ia lalu berinisiatif membawa Hinata ke rumah si Naruto yang sudah cukup dekat dari lokasi kecelakaan nista ini.

~Herbivor Follower~

Mobil sang Uchiha Sesuke diparkir rapi di depan rumah nomor tiga belas bertuliskan :

**Namikaze Naruto **

**Sedia : King cobra, Buaya putih, Ayam cemani dan lain-lain.**

**Telpon: 09876543210.**

Gila, baru berapa hari pindah aja si Narto udah jualan macem-macem. Tidak cukupkah uang dari keuntungan PT Minakushito yang diwariskan padanya? Patut dipertanyakan apakah Itachi benar-benar mengirimkan 25% laba perusahaan ke rekening Naruto atau justru mengalir ke rekening mafia pajak? Ckckck

Tok tok tok tok toktok

"Dobe, buka pintunya!"

Sunyi, tidak ada respon atau sahutan dari dalam. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, murka. Apakah dia harus selalu berkata begini:

"Nar, main yuk!" teriak Sasuke sekencang-kencangnya

Dalam hitungan detik terbukalah pintu rumah tuan Namikaze yang telah rapi dengan tampilan mentereng mengenakan Hakama jingga dengan garis sederhana. Gak kalah keren lah dari Sasuke. Kebiasaan Naruto ini boleh dibilang konyol, apabila Sasuke tidak berkata 'main yuk', demi Jashin-sama tuh pintu gak bakalan kebuka deh ampe kapanpun.

"apa sas, tumben kau nyamper? biasanya kan si Sai yang nyamper kesini?"

"ogah gue nyamper lu, gue kesini tuh cuma mau nganterin sesuatu"

"ciee, akhirnya hatimu terbuka juga sas. Setelah sekian tahun kau pinjem kolorku, akhirnya kau mengembalikannya"

"ngomong apa sih lu, gue bukan nganterin kolor. Tapi itu.."

Sasuke dengan entengnya nunjuk Hinata yang ia rebahkan di kursi teras.

"Wah parah kau sas, kau apakan ayangku ampe kayak orang mati?"

Naruto buru mengangkat Hinata dan memindahkannya ke kamarnya yang suci, diselimuti oleh aroma penuh melati dan taburan bunga mawar merah di seprainya.

**Sasuke Pov's**

"Ni anak lama-lam gila atau apa? Masa ranjang ditaburin kembang kayak penganten baru. Seprainya warna pink pula. Jangan-jangan si dobe ketularan syndrom pinkiest si Itachi?"

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam atas apa yang telah ia lihat demi menghindari pembicaraan tidak penting dengan si dobe.

"Sas, aku tanya. Kok si Hinata bisa pingsan gini sih?"

"Ceritanya panjang, pokoknya sekarang gue titip Hinata sama lo selaku pacarnya"

"Boleh sih, tapi sebenarnya sekarang aku ada janji sama seseorang"

"Selingkuhan ya?"

"Enak aja, gini-gini aku penganut aliran anti poligami tau"

"Ya udah, tinggal telepon aja terus bilang gak jadi gitu perginya"

"Aku gak tau nomor Hp-nya, gimana kalau kau saja yang bilang dan gantiin aku temani dia ke matsuri di kuil Nakano?"

"Hih, loe pikir gue apa? Ban serep?"

"Ayolah sas, minimal kau bilang ke dia kalau aku gak jadi datang"

Pria berzodiak leo ini pun mengiyakan setelah diiming-imingi janji akan dikenalkan dengan Masashi kishimoto, sang penulis sinetron Naruto shippuden pujaannya. Maka Saskey langsung tancap gas menuju lokasi pertemuan di bawah pohon maple di gerbang desa Konoha. Pasti Sasuke tidak tahu mengenai kabar burung, di dekat pohon tersebut ada sebuah areal pemakaman yang mana salah satu makamnya dikabarkan gemar menangis. Jujur, Sasuke itu tipe orang yang takut dengan hal-hal berbau mistis. Kalian boleh menakut-nakutinya dengan apa saja asalkan jangan hantu dan semacamnya. Oleh karena itu ia selalu menolak mentah-mentah tawaran main film horor apapun meskipun lawan mainnya adalah artis paling bohai sedunia macam Pamela anderson, ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah berakting di film horor.

Setibanya di lokasi, belum ada siapa-siapa disana. Sayup-sayup sinar rembulan, angin semilir yang menggelitik bulu kuduk, dan suara lolongan beruk menemani penantian Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan diri di pohon maple tersebut sambil menutup mata mengingat kata-kata Hinata beberapa jam yang lalu.

"**Bukan, Sasuke, bukan begitu! Kita pergi bersama karena kita telah dijodohkan secara sepihak oleh ayahku dan ibumu!"**

Ya, sebenarnya Sasuke mendengar jelas apa yang Hinata katakan. Hanya saja ia tidak mau tahu. Selama ini ia hanya menganggap nona hyuuga sebagai teman, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis tengah berjalan dengan anggun mengenakan yukata simpel berwarna putih bercorak hijau daun momiji. Rambut pink-nya dicepol dengan ditusuk sumpit hias pemberian tetangga sebelah, yaitu Mpok Kurenai dan Abang Asuma yang ngakunya sih pengantin baru, tapi anaknya sudah satu, berumur satu setengah tahun.

Hati Sakura cenat cenut bila ingat bahwa ia akan pergi bersama tuan blonde yang baik hati. Di pohon maple tempat mereka janji bertemu, Sakura tak melihat sosok rambut duren di sudut manapun. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah mobil jaguar silver yang terparkir tak begitu jauh dari sana dan bayangan seseorang berambut spike dibalik pohon. Sakura was-was, mobil jaguar silver dan rambut spike? jangan-jangan dia..

"Heh, sedang apa kau disini ayam?" tanya Sakura sinis

Mengagetkan Sasuke dari belakang sambil menggebuk kepala aktor yang katanya masuk nominasi piala oscar sebagai aktor pemeran pembantu terbaik di film avatar the legend of Eeng dengan kipas musim panas (uchiwa) yang ia bawa.

"Aduh,. Apa sih!" Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalanya yang agak perih. Ketika Sasuke memalingkan muka ke belakang, dilihatnya sesosok gadis manis cengeng bermarga Haruno memasang wajah sebal tapi imut. Dia tampak jauh berbeda dari yang biasa Sasuke lihat di sekolah.

"Minggir kamu, disini tuh tempat perjanjianku dengan tuan blonde tau!"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Berarti orang yang janjian dengan si dobe adalah si ceroboh Haruno Sakura yang menyebalkan.

"Dengar ya, aku ada disini tuh menggantikan si dobe. Harusnya kau bersyukur seorang Sasuke Uchiha sang bintang Cinta Fikri yang terkenal ini sudi datang menemanimu!"

**Terpukul**, itulah kata yang pertama kali muncul di benak Sakura. Ia sungguh tak menyangka malam ini akan pergi dengan cowok jutek sok cool_-i_ sejenis Uchiha.

"Apa? Daripada aku pergi denganmu, lebih baik aku ditemani anjingku!"

"Mana boleh, pokoknya kau harus pergi denganku bodoh!"

Sasuke menarik paksa lengan Sakura.

"Uh, tapi aku tidak mau Sauscake!"

Sakura merajuk minta dilepaskan, tapi apa boleh buat dia kalah tenaga.

Kemudian dari ujung jalan muncul bapak-bapak setengah baya yang diketahui bernama Yuuhi Asuma yang mendorong-dorong kereta bayi. Ia nampak kewalahan dan lelah sekali. Sebagai tetangga yang baik, Sakura pun bertanya

"Loh ada apa?"

"Paman boleh titip Haruka sama kamu ga? soalnya bibi Kurenai mau ngelahirin. Paman lagi buru-buru harus nganterin dia ke bidan Orochi"

Gak pake nunggu persetujuan Sakura, Asuma lari begitu saja meninggalkan sang orok di depan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Paman tunggu, aku..!"

Asuma sudah tak terlihat lagi. Dasar bapak-bapak janggut tebal, dia pikir dia itu siapa? Seenaknya saja meninggalkan anak tidak berdosa itu kepada pemudi yang sedang bad mood. Jangan salahkan si pemudi bila tak sampai umur dua tahun, si anak sudah berada di alam baka.

Sungguh, bukannya Sakura tipe tetangga yang tak tahu balas budi. Tapi masalahnya, Haruka itu nakal sekali. Ia gampang sekali menangis dan tidak bisa diam. Sakura sudah kapok mengasuh putri pasangan yang akan segera dikaruniai anak kedua itu.

"Heh, itu anakmu?" tanya Sasuke polos

"Emangnya kenapa, kau kecewa kalau aku sudah punya anak?"

"Wew, serius?"

**TBC**

**Thanks to:**

Miss uchihatake, 4ntk4-ch4n, Thia Shirayuki, PinkErz nHuruL, Himitsu Mezu, nyun, Tsuki kimiwara, nnylupy.

**Lady spain**: makasih, ni dah disajikan di chapter ini. Maaf masih kurang romance,,.hehe

**Uchiharunosasusaku**: ya begitulah, sekarang dah lumayan panjang kan imoto?

**Sasuhina jel^k** : Saya juga tidak suka sasuhina kok. Tenang aja kawan. haha

**Mei Lin Sasusaku**: dek mei lin, baca chapter lima aja dulu. Pasti ngerti kok. Cuplikan ending? Sasusaku hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.. *plaak

Boleh minta reviewnya?

2011年 04月 17日

Shinkerbell company


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Herbivor follower © Shinkerbell**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**Ga pake bahasa sastrawan/sastrawati, apabila kawan tidak suka, silahkan segera tekan icon back.**

ここ から 読めないでください

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, OOC**

**PAIR :**

**SASUSAKU lah, gak mungkin SESUKAKU**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk kepentingan hiburan dan humor semata, apabila ada bahasa tidak baku, EYD hancur, serta kemiripan tokoh, tempat, tanggal lahir, jenis kelamin, muka dan sejenisnya gak usah heran. XDXD**

**Special for my imouto : Uchiharuno Sasusaku **

"Wew, serius?"

"YA NGGAK LAH!" bentak Sakura

Oe oe oe eoeoeoeooeoeoeoeoeoeo

Bayi dalam gendongannya menangis keras-keras karena kaget dengan bentakan Sakura.

"huwa, Haru-chan, cup cup cup. Jangan nangis ya sayang"

Ungkap sakura memohon agar Haruka tidak menangis dan membuat gendang telinganya retak. Namun tangis sang bayi makin keras begitu mendengar permohonan dan timangan Sakura yang baginya amat hambar dan membosankan. Acapkali si tante berambut pink itu mengasuhnya, berkali-kali pula ucapan yang sama seperti di atas keluar dari mulut manisnya. Lima menit berlalu, namun tangis si bayi belum jua mereda. Sasuke yang merasa tolol karena hanya bisa terpaku melihat Sakura repot sendiri, akhirnya turun tangan.

"Aduh,,.. kau ini bisa ngurus anak gak sih?"

Sasuke mulai muak dan akhirnya mengambil paksa Haruka dari gendongan nona Haruno. Tidak kurang dari 20 detik, tangis Haruka mereda begitu berada dalam dekapan tuan Uchiha. Malah dia tertawa-tawa begitu Sasuke mengangkat-angkat tubuh mungilnya ke udara. Gantian Sakura yang cengo, dia tak menyanagka orang mengerikan dan jutek macam Uchiha bisa menenangkan bayi yang menangis. Sakura merasa kalah, padahal dia sudah lama makan buah asam dengan garam dalam mengasuh Haruka, tapi tak pernah mampu menenangkannya dalam jangka waktu secepat itu.

"Hoi, kenapa melamun jelek?" tanya sasuke

Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangan kirinya di depan wajah Sakura

"Eh, tidak apa-apa!" Sakura buru-buru memasang tampang apa-sih-

"hahaha, pasti kau melamun karena memikirkan kenapa aku bisa menenangkan anak ini ya?"

Goda Sasuke sembari mencolek hidung Sakura

"Hih, sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak bodoh!"

"Ckckck Sudahlah, aku bisa menebaknya kok dari matamu. Gak usah heran kali, jangankan bayi, banteng yang sedang mengamuk pun pasti akan tunduk di depanku seperti anak kucing"

Ungkapnya sambil tertawa sombong.

"Bodo, aku kan tidak tanya? Sekarang, cepat kembalikan Haruka!"

Sakura buru mengambil Haruka dari gendongan Sasuke. Doi sih pasrah-pasrah saja, tapi Haruka-nya yang gak terima dipisahkan dari pemuda ganteng ini. Bayi yang mirip Himawari dalam anime crayon Shinchan itu, mencengkeram erat kerah jas Sasuke. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, Haruka siap menangis lagi. Dia sungguh tak mau lepas dari Sasuke. Jelas saja, walau baru berumur satu setengah tahun, di rumah dia selalu disuguhi tontonan sinetron Cinta Fikri oleh Kurenai selaku sang ibu. Dan tokoh favoritnya adalah Fikri, yang dalam kenyataannya adalah Sasuke sendiri. Coba bayangkan, bila kalian berada dalam posisi Haruka sebagai fans?

"UuuHHHh Haru-chan, ayo kita pulang saja sayang" bujuk Sakura

Haruka terus mencoba bertahan, tapi dia gagal. Begitu terlepas dari Sasuke. Otomatis ia menangis (lagi)

"Hei jangan memaksanya dong bodoh! Dia kan tidak mau?"

"Apa urusanmu? Anakmu bukan?" gertak Sakura

"Dia juga bukan anakmu"

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang saja!"

"Oke, siapa yang larang? Pulang sana ke rumah ayahmu!"

"Aku tidak punya Ayah, U-C-H-I-H-A SASUKE!"

"Pulang kemanapun sesukamu jelek!"

"dasar kejam!"

"rambut gulali!"

"aktor payah!"

Akhirnya cekcok mulut terjadi berkepanjangan diantara mereka berdua. Merasa terabaikan, Haruka memperkeras volume tangisannya. Hingga pertengkaran Uchiha Vs Haruno terhenti sesaat.

"tuh kan, gara-gara kau dia tak hentinya menangis!" ejek Sasuke

"berisik, aduh sayang, kamu kenapa nangis mulu sih?" ungkap Sakura sedikit kesal.

"mungkin dia lapar" kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"iya aku tahu, tak usah mengajariku!" jawabnya

Sakura coba menggeledah isi kereta dorong Haruka, namun ia tak menemukan benda sejenis susu, makanan, mainan maupun pampers alias kosong tak ada apa-apa selain selembar kertas pesan berwarna merah muda:

_**Sakura-chan, bila kamu membaca pesan ini. Paman mohon kamu jangan salah sangka kalau ini adalah surat cinta. Jujur, paman masih cinta banget sama bibi Kurenai. Kamu pasti akan mendapatkan pria yang lebih ganteng seperti Fikri daripada pamanmu yang hina ini (?) Langsung saja, Sebenarnya paman minta maaf karena gak sempet naruh apa-apa disini. Kalau Haru-chan lapar, haus atau mau ganti popok. Kamu handle sendiri aja dulu, nanti paman ganti kapan-kapan (kalo inget) bye!baik-baik ya sama Haru-chan :P **_

**Sakura Pov's**

'apa-apaan sih paman Asuma itu? Suka ngaco deh! Dia pikir aku suka sama dia apa? aku kan gak suka tipe cowok brewokan dan doyan merokok kayak dia. Terus apa hubungannya coba sama mendapatkan pria yang lebih ganteng seperti Fikri. Ya walaupun paman memang bisa menerawang masa depan tapi tak semua ramalannya itu tepat. Loh? kok aku jadi ngelantur sih? DX. Eits, tunggu dulu. Fikri kan, Fikri kan, diperankan si Uchiha jutek yang kini berada di belakangku. Wah, jangan-jangan?'

"Ketemu gak susunya? Baca apa sih, serius amat?"

Sasuke penasaran apa yang sedang dibaca Sakura, ia sedikit mencuri pandang agar bisa melihat isi pesan tersebut. Sakura refleks meremas surat itu dan melemparnya ke arah pemakaman.

"Bukan apa-apa! itu cuma sampah" jawab Sakura sedikit gugup

" susunya?"

"gak ada"

Siuut.. DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Bunyi kembang api dari kejauhan di langit timur yang berasal dari matsuri di kuil Nakano mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Haruka yang sedang menangis pun ikut takjub melihat aneka macam kembang api yang berpendaran dilangit berbentuk bintang, hati dan lain-lain. Sasuke yang menyadari hal tersebut hendak berkata pada Sakura

"Bagaimana kalau kita.."

"Wah indah sekali!" potong Sakura yang juga terpesona akan hanabi malam itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, melihat wajah Sakura yang merona senang, selama ini ia salah menyangka Sakura sebagai gadis kasar. Ternyata dia pun memiliki sisi manis dalam hatinya.

Setelah kembang api tersebut habis, Sasuke melanjutkan kembali perkataanya.

"Eeto, Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita pergi.."

" Ayo ke Matsuri di kuil Nakano" potong Sakura sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Ia segera menaruh Haruka dalam kereta dorong dan berjalan duluan.

"Eh? Kenapa kau mendadak berubah pikiran?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya, bukankah kau sendiri yang tadi ngotot mengajakku!"

"Hnn, baiklah. Lalu susu buat anak ini gimana? Masa kau mau menyusui dia? Dadamu kan kecil, pasti rasanya tidak enak" tutur Sasuke

'PLAAK'

Sebuah tamparan manis mengakhiri penuturan Sasuke yang membuat amarah Sakura kembali meningkat.

"Cerewet banget sih, kau membicarakan hal yang tidak perlu bodoh! pokoknya nanti kau yang belikan Haru-chan susu di mini market terdekat!"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, ternyata gadis ini memang sangar walau tadi terlihat manis saat menatap bunga api. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan beriringan seperti sepasang keluarga kecil yang bahagia –ralat- agak harmonis. Meninggalkan sebuah mobil jaguar silver dan perasaan saling benci mereka sejenak. Mungkin saudara bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sakura mendadak ingin pergi ke Matsuri. Ya, jawabannya sederhana saja. Karena ia baru ingat, kalau sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ia tak pernah datang ke festival akibat terlalu sering kerja sambilan hingga larut demi menopang hidup keluarganya. Dan Sakura pun menyadari bahwa Haruka sangat menyukai kembang api, yang pasti akan dipertontonkan lagi jam sembilan malam nanti. Sesebal-sebalnya ia pada bayi kecil itu, ia tetap menyayanginya.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau tidak pakai hakama?" tanya Sakura

Menepis suasana hening diantara mereka sudut siku-siku berkedut di dahi Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang sama terlontar kembali dari gadis yang berbeda. Huh, benar-benar menyebalkan, pikirnya

**~Herbivor Follower~**

Setibanya di Matsuri, Sasuke sudah mengenakan baju sejenis hakama seperti Ichigo kurosaki ketika melawan dedemit yang biasa disebut hollow dalam serial mini seri berjudul '**Peach**' _–judul asli disamarkan-_ hanya saja warnanya biru tua. Tapi darimana tuan Uchiha ini mendapat hakama dalam waktu singkat? Huh, itu sih gampang. Buat apa titel aktor tenar itu bertengger pada namanya, cukup telpon managernya (Orochi Management) maka simsalabim, sebuah hakama mahal hasil buatan tangan perajin Kirigakure, dikirim langsung via Anbu Delivery Express. Begitu mendengar Sakura menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang Hinata tanyakan padanya, Sasuke sontak menelpon managernya meminta dikirimi hakama.

Sempat terlintas di benak Sasuke "kenapa gak dari sore aja gue minta dibeliin hakama baru sama manajer stress itu?" Ya terkadang saat sedang rempong memang membuat orang tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan otaknya untuk berpikir jernih, contohnya Sasuke Uchiha putra Pak Fugaku, cucunya Eyang Madara yang satu ini.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak khawatir akan dikerubuti fans di tengah keramaian ini?"

Tanya Sakura polos sambil memesan satu cotton candy yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Tenang saja, kuil Nakano tahun ini mengadakan acara cosplay sebagai tambahan hiburan, sehingga pasti banyak orang yang memakai pakaian aneh atau mirip dengan artis idolanya. Lagipula di majalah Konoha StarDay edisi hari ini, aku diberitakan akan merayakan matsuri di Otogakure bersama keluargaku. Jadi mereka tidak akan menyangka kalau ternyata aku ada disini"

"Hoo" tanggap Sakura

"kita kemana dulu nih?" tanya Sasuke

"Hmm, pertama-tama kita ke kuil untuk berdoa. Setelah itu terserah kami, iya kan Haru-chan?"

Haruka yang tengah meminum susunya, melepas sejenak botolnya dan berceloteh, menandakan dia setuju dengan rencana Sakura.

**~Herbivor Follower~**

Sementara Sakura berdoa, Sasuke yang menunggu di halaman samping kuil, diam-diam hendak pergi untuk mencari kebenaran tentang tatami ketujuh di kuil Nakano yang sempat dikatakan ayahnya tempo hari. Namun pelariannya terhenti karena Haruka memanggil Sasuke dengan cara melempar botol susu yang telah kosong yang beberapa waktu lalu dibelikan oleh Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Ada apa? mau digendong?" tanya Sasuke memasang senyum manisnya

"thathachaca" Haruka berceloteh lagi, pertanda memang itulah yang dia mau.

Lalu Sasuke menggendong Haruka dipundaknya, benar-benar pemandangan bak ayah dan anak yang indah. Kemudian Sakura datang menghampiri mereka dengan nafas tersengal

"ma, maaf menunggu lama, habis berdoa aku mengantri beli bentou edisi matsuri untuk kita"

ucap Sakura mengangkat kotak bento yang isinya terlihat enak dan mewah itu

"memang kau punya uang?" tanya Sasuke meremahkan

"kau ini, aku kan sudah berbaik hati membelikan makanan, kau pikir aku semiskin apa sih? Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena sudah"

"bercanda, ayo kita makan, aku lapar"

mereka duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang berada di belakang kuil, ada sebuah bangku kecil tapi cukup untuk tiga orang, tempatnya cukup sepi. Karena perhatian orang-orang sedang terkonsentrasi pada stand makanan, permainan dan atraksi yang rata-rata diselenggarakan di depan kuil.

"Sakura"

"apa?"

"Aku"

**つずく**

**To be Continue..**

Yoona Furukawa, Hoshi Yamashita, Andromeda no rei ga login, 4ntk-ch4n, Thia, Akasuna no hataruno tengtong, Reyouunyuu, Bella Uchiharuno, Sheila, Black lavender, Uchiharuno Sasusaku

TERIMA KASIH atas saran, kritik dan dukungan kalian semua, mungkin reader sudah mulai bosan dengan cerita yang belum juga berujung ini. Tapi semoga saya akan dapat menuntaskannya tahun ini XD. BAGI yang menunggu update-an For You, sedang saya ketik, baru dapet 500-an kata.

MIND TO REVIEW? Biar saya tambah semangat XDXD #Plaak

**2011****年 ****06****月 ****27****日**

**Shinkerbell Company**


End file.
